Gravity of Love
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Drácula. Mycroft es Drácula y Greg es Van Helsing, Greg ha dedicado su vida a exterminar a los vampiros porque no puede lidiar con el hecho de que ama al más poderoso de todos. Regalo de Cumpleaños atrasadisimo para Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleno
1. Chapter 1

_**GRAVITY OF LOVE**_

_**Drácula.**__ Mycroft es Drácula y Greg es Van Helsing, Greg ha dedicado su vida a exterminar a los vampiros porque no puede lidiar con el hecho de que ama al más poderoso de todos. _

**PRIMERA PARTE**

Un cazador vive para cazar o ¿caza para vivir?, quizás un poco de ambas cosas, pero una vez dentro de la orden es imposible salir, el entrenamiento los deja agotados tanto física como mentalmente, algo que los maestros cazadores aprovechan para moldear la mente de los más jóvenes y hacerlos a su imagen y semejanza, donde el único pensamiento es vivir un día más para cazar, todo bajo la bandera de estar haciendo lo correcto, librando al mundo de monstruos que en la actualidad los seres humanos creen que existen únicamente en sus pesadillas. ¡Pobres ilusos! Si supieran la verdad jamás podrían volver a dormir con tranquilidad.

El mundo moderno ha entrado en una especie de estupor apático, no le interesa nada más que su propia persona, han dejado de tener ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas e incluso dejado de creer en un Dios y es esa apatía quien los ha conducido al abismo del cuál no habrá regreso, porque eso quieren los demonios que cohabitan con ellos. La modernidad, la rutina de sus vidas, sus propios problemas se han sumado a su insensibilidad para con sus semejantes hasta que llegan al grado de pensar que son los únicos sobre este mundo. Egoísmo en su más pura expresión.

Gregory Lestrade era uno de esos tantos humanos hasta que conoció en persona a los monstruos de sus pesadillas infantiles y el rencor y odio que creció dentro de él, lo llevó a convertirse en el mejor cazador de elite de esa Orden que el Vaticano finge perfectamente que no existe; es decir ignoran a su mano izquierda: los exorcistas, los médiums, los telepátas y sobre todo a sus cazadores; aun así son las Ordenes a la cual más les es facilitado el dinero, prácticamente a manos llenas, con la esperanza de luchar con el mal que día a día va ganando más terreno, un indicio de que el mundo se acerca a un gran cambio y que muchos prefieren ignorar.

Los gastos provocados por la mano izquierda del Vaticano han sido encubiertos como gastos "extras", hechos en donaciones a pueblos humildes, a sus predicadores en tierras donde no ha llegado la palabra de Dios, todo para evangelizar, en las múltiples misiones entre muchas otras cosas. El mantener a la oscuridad a raya es sumamente costoso, pero nada que un buen millonario "arrepentido" no pueda dar para "lavar" sus culpas y alcanzar el perdón divino. ¡Pobres ilusos!, quien más para saber que no hay perdón; que la mano izquierda, ese sector oscuro que incluso tiene su base en las catacumbas de Roma, en otros sitios históricos o mejor dicho sitios de gran energía espiritual. Sitios que han sido adaptados para soportar con todo su poderío un ataque nuclear y más que fortalecidas para contener a la oscuridad en persona misma, ahí van a parar los poseídos que jamás han podido ser exorcizados, que los demonios que habitan sus cuerpos han sido casi imposibles de arrancar a menos que se matara al huésped, pero eso significaría también que el alma del pobre e infeliz humano fuera también al infierno y lo que menos se deseaera darle más soldados al enemigo.

Gregory Lestrade ingresó con tan solo dieciocho años, algo "viejo" para los estándares de una de las Ordenes más antiguas, los "_**Caballeros del Abismo**_", junto con la Orden de las Recoletas(1), ambas con un pasado muy oscuro pues tanto hombres como mujeres en su principio fueron exiliados y rechazados de sus propios hogares por haber cometido "pecados" imperdonables, o fueron poseídos por demonios o algún otro ente, con poderes paranormales igual, otros llegaron por reclutamiento después de haber sobrevivido por obra y gracia de Dios a un ataque de un ser oscuro. Pero tanto hombres como mujeres mueren poco han logrado llegar cuarenta años, siempre mueren jóvenes por fallos cardiacos, es algo normal en esa división, pero los que han sobrepasado esa edad son prácticamente considerados autoridades y toman decisiones por ellos.

A la edad de veinte años Gregory había ganado el primer tatuaje de la orden de los caballeros del abismo, una cruz tribal color sangre, simbólica porque eran ellos los encargados de exterminar a vampiros exclusivamente, otros de los seres más poderosos y peligrososjunto con los demonios e incluso igualmente difíciles de eliminar. Por eso aquellos que llegan a ganar esta cruz comienzan a ser respetados y tratados como** Cazadores**, ya que esta cruz en sus pigmentos rojos extraídos de rosas rojas crecidas sobre suelo cubierto con tierra del sepulcro de Cristo y junto con una microgota de la sangre de algún santo(2) que haya sido conservado. Esa tinta especial ha servidopara protegerlos de cualquier mal o al menos intentarlo, solo que en ocasiones dependiendo del vampiro, si este era muy viejo difícilmente podría evitarse no ser convertido, afortunadamente lo únicos osados en hacer eso eran los más jóvenes, muchos de estos ignorantes de sus limitaciones.

Y cuando Gregory cumplió sus veinticinco años, ya se había testado con varios vampiros, todas sus cacerías fueron exitosas no importaba la edad del vampiro, siempre regresaba victorioso, una tras otra misión durante cinco años. Los miembros de su orden lo miraban de dos maneras: orgullosos o recelosos (envidiosos) de cada misión. Estuvo a punto de convertirse en un **Lord Cazador** el siguiente nivel de jerarquía, de seguir así posiblemente hubiese llegado a la cima; seguramente muchos lo lamentaron o sintieron alivio a partes iguales, porque a Gregory solo le interesaba la cacería y jamás dejaría de salir a campo para unirse a los viejos carcamanes del Consejo superior, por tal rechazó el ascenso, aduciendo que aún no era tiempo.

Cuando cumplió treinta y cinco años y convertido en toda una leyenda viviente, conoció a otro hombre de treinta años que sorprendentemente se acababa de unir a las fuerzas, después de haber pasado apenas entrenándose por un año ya lo habían comenzaban a mandar a misiones básicas; esa etapa era la más difícil para cualquier aprendiz de caballero, porque muchos se quedaban en esa. Eran exámenes preliminares al final donde tendría que salir a campo a cazar "solo", un Caballero ya ordenado, estaría ahí observando sin intervenir, si el aprendiz regresaba le darían el título y entraría al grupo de ahí dependería que tan lejos llegase; de lo contrario si fracasaba, inmediatamente se le daría por muerto, porque rara vez el cuerpo de uno de ellos se encontraba dígase menos completo, generalmente los vampiros para divertirse lo transformaban para torturarlo más allá de lo inimaginable antes de acabar a la usanza tradicional el cuerpo del desdichado, por eso optaron que todos los aprendices llevaran una capsula con agua bendecida del río Jordán, estas eran puestas entre la piel y el tejido sanguíneo y se activaría en el momento que fuera convertido, o si eran demasiado valientes, ellos mismos la romperían y no habría manera de salvar al nuevo acolito y que hablara de más sobre la orden. Era algo de lo que estaban más que conscientes cuando aceptaban entrar en ella.

John Watson, un candidato a Caballero, estaba por salir a su primera misión seria en campo, confiaba plenamente en salir victorioso, debido a su entrenamiento militar previo. Desde la primera vez que piso el recinto de los cazadores se sintió cómodo con todo lo que le rodeaba, con los entrenamientos exhaustivos que lo dejaban agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, lo cual agradecía porque significaba una noche de buen descanso sin temor a que las pesadillas lo asolaran, las veces que llegó a tenerlas era debido a que esos días se dedicaba a estudiar en la Biblioteca que tenía la Orden, pero poco tiempo cuando cumplió el año, lo llevaron dentro de la gran Biblioteca de Nuestra Señora del Cervino(3), una de las más grandes que jamás el mundo en general tendría conocimiento de ella.

Cuando entró por primera vez se sorprendió al ver lo excelentemente fortificada que estaba, mucho más que la de la Orden, incluso dentro de la misma se hallaban salas ocultas con los libros más terroríficos y odiosos que alguna vez un hombre haya escrito.

El primer Tour lo hicieron con las manos atadas a las espaldas con gruesos grilletes para evitar tentaciones, al menos eso dijo el Decano Superior Landen, un antiguo exorcista, que a simple vista uno dudaría tuviera cuarenta años, cuando aparentaba sesenta años, pero ese era el costo físico de haber pertenecido a esa Orden de la Iglesia. Los estantes estaban custodiados por sendos y visibles rayos laser que se desactivaban con códigos que únicamente conocían tres personas, una era Landen el otro, el Santo Padre y el último se desconocía su identidad. Aun se preguntaba el ¿por qué conservar esos libros? Si alguna vez cayeran en manos equivocadas, podrían causar un gran daño, al grado de hacer temblar los mismos cimientos de cualquier Religión. Aunque pasaran décadas, el recordaría perfectamente el olor a cedro de Líbano del material estaban hechos los estantes, aromatizando el ambiente para combatir el hedor que parecía desprendían varios de ellos; *obras satánicas, claves misterios y tan odiosas mentiras, evangelios heréticos que fueron encontrados por la Inquisición en las ciudadelas cátaras y valdenses, libros apóstatas robados por los cruzados en las fortalezas de Oriente, pergaminos demoniacos y biblias malditas*, todo un encanto.

El grupo que entró originalmente en su primera visita en esa biblioteca pocos regresaron a la segunda y en la tercera prácticamente solo quedaron tres, se escuchó el rumor de que varios de estos se habían vuelto locos, el mismo dentro de sus visitas atribuyó el hecho de escuchar susurros a que seguramente estaban otros lectores dentro de esta, pero aparentemente no era eso y no quiso averiguarlo, en ocasiones la curiosidad debía ser inmolada antes de que ocasionara grandes problemas. En su cuarta visita finalmente lo llevaron exclusivamente a él a una sala oculta, a la cual se accedía con un código el cual le repitieron dos veces para que se lo grabara en la memoria porque jamás volverían a dárselo, era su llave para entrar de lo contrario jamás podría ingresar a menos que otro como él lo llevara y eso era difícil porque curiosamente aunque hubiera varios Caballeros, pocas ocasiones se conocían entre sí, los pocos que conocían eran sus "padrinos", aquellos que los llevaban a sus primera misiones, no era raro escuchar entre los pasillos de los candidatos que varios Caballeros volvían sin sus "ahijados", prueba fehaciente de que habían fracasado en su primera y última misión. Llegarían quizás a conocer a algunos cuando se tropezaran con ellos en las salas de entrenamiento, o si quizás lograba sobrevivir y escalar posiciones los conocería en alguna de sus famosas reuniones.

John Watson se sorprendió demasiado, no solo tenían libros antiguos, sino cruces de diferentes tipos y cajas con armería antigua, desde dagas hasta estacas de madera y espadas de plata. Ahí fue cuando lo vio por primera vez de cerca. Gregrory Lestrade, la leyenda viviente de la elite de cazadores, la última vez que lo había visto fue en la sala de entrenamientos exclusivo de los Caballeros Cazadores, todo mundo se quedó observándolo fascinado, sus movimientos fueron perfectos, fluidos, con la gracia de un felino, ni siquiera parpadeó mientras acababa con un holograma de un vampiro en cuestión de segundos y supo que algún día querría ser como é aludido estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón de color rojo granate, vestido con un largo abrigo de piel color negro dejando entrever una camisa blanca, con un chaleco de piel de igual color que el abrigo y unos pantalones de loneta color negro, rematando con botas altas de hebillas y cierres, seguramente donde cargaba arsenal, además de un cinturón con igual función que su calzado y junto al sofá su eterno sombrero de ala ancha de color negro, aparentemente de piel; estaba sosteniendo un libro extremadamente pesado, no logró ver el titulo porque aparentaba ser demasiado viejo, lo único visible en este era la letra negra(4) desconocida para él, unos segundos después se dio cuenta que era un símbolo, todo en bajo relieve. Con el tiempo podría verlo con más calma.

El Decano dio un leve carraspeo cuando vio su distracción; John se estremeció ligeramente, sintiéndose avergonzado de su falta, ya todos conocían la severidad del exorcista, que aunque aparentara ser un hombre mayor amable cuando se enfurecía podría rivalizar con la ira de un demonio, así que era mejor no tentar a su suerte. Se rumoraba que cada vez que un exorcista realizaba el rito intercambiaba un poco de su alma por el espíritu de un ángel caído, eso explicaría porque los ojos del Decano cambiaban de color según su ánimo, no era increíble verle con la mirada negra en lugar de la azul clara original de su nacimiento.

Del decano se decía que aunque era un sacerdote retirado, aun asesoraba a la orden de los exorcistas y de las hermanas recoletas, los primeros con los rezos y poniendo a prueba su fe desde la raíz y las segundas con sus habilidades que cualquier investigador del FBI envidiaría, no eran cazadoras, solo buscadoras del mal. Pocas eran conocidas en persona y solamente porque subían de escalafón para ser parte del Consejo superior de esa orden, aunque en realidad solo dos en los últimos veinte años podían presumir de ello… las demás habían caído en su cruel labor de ser sabueso y carnada a la vez; todo esto lo había aprendido John no de muy buena manera. La voz del Decano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—De ahora en adelante tendrás que venir dos veces por semana a leer, aprendiz Watson, esta será la única sala a la que podrás acceder, además aquí está todo lo que necesitarás saber de cómo acabar con las criaturas de la oscuridad, principalmente en las que te volverás especialista, hay otra sala que más adelante tendrás acceso, pero por el momento tendrás trabajo en aprender a leer desde hebreo y babilónico antiguo a Persa y Mongol, las primeras lenguas que describieron a esos seres de la noche—. John iba a hablar cuando el Decano le indicó lo siguiera con la mano.

Se acercaron a donde estaba precisamente, la leyenda. El Decano lo llamó suavemente, para sacarlo de su trance de lectura, porque hasta el momento ni siquiera había dado indicio de haberse enterado que estaban ahí. —Lestrade, he venido a dejar a tu cargo a un nuevo candidato a Caballero, ha rebasado las dos primeras barreras, así que es tiempo que lo tomes bajo tu tutela para seguir guiándolo—unos ojos del mismo color de su bebida favorita (café)se alzaron para obsérvalos, detenidamente, John se sintió tan expuesto, como si estuviera siendo evaluado desde su cuerpo hasta su alma.

—No he solicitado uno, que yo sepa, su serenísima— dijo la vez que se alzaba dejando el libro en el asiento y sujetaba la mano que le estaba siendo extendida para tomarlay besar el anillo. —Tengo siete años que no tomo alguno, desde Dimmock y Donovan—Intentó defender su posición, pero fue cortado de nuevo por el Decano.

—Lo sé Lestrade, por eso te he traído a Watson, porque sé que difícilmente aceptarías uno que no estuviera lo suficientemente apto;como te mencioné ya pasó los dos primeros filtros y soportó la Biblioteca, eso ya habla de su capacidad— espetó, de una manera que no tendría que haber replica, además que conocía perfectamente que eso interesaría a su Cazador.

Gregory giró su atención hacia John. —¿Así que sobrevivió tu mente a la Biblioteca? Entonces puede que tengas potencial—. Giró de nuevo hacia el Decano y con un suspiro de fastidio asintió la cabeza, esa fue la señal para que el Decano los dejara solos no sin antes recibir el trato deferencial por ser quien era por parte de ambos hombres.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Gregory volvió su atención al libro, mientras lo abría con toda seguridad en la página que se quedó, John se sintió incomodo ante la situación, así que se puso a dar vueltas observando detenidamente cada libro, cada uno estos más extraño que el otro. Entonces llamó poderosamente su atención uno de color rojo, no pudo evitar extender la mano para tomarlo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Deberías comenzar con los de la sección básica que se encuentran al final del salón, traen el alfabeto base de todas las lenguas que deberás aprender para poder leerlos. Supongo ya tendrás conocimientos básicos para traducir algunas palabras, pero no lo suficiente para entenderlos, así que ponte a ello y no hables mientras lo haces, esta actividad la harás por lo menos durante un mes, al terminar te evaluaré, si es satisfactorio tu desenvolvimiento podrás comenzar a leer los que son para principiantes—. Esta última palabra la arrastró con sarcasmo, se levantó y sin más se fue al fondo para colocar el libro y dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Hey espera!— dijo John en un intento por saber otras cosas. —¿Nada más?— Cuestionó desconcertado.

El CaballeroCazador se giró dándole un gesto de fastidio y soltó. —En cuanto salgas bien de la primera evaluación te buscaré y comenzaremos con la segunda fase, hasta entonces—, se giró haciendo ondear su abrigo de piel en un movimiento por demás fuerte y preciso como lo era todo en él.

El aprendiz John hizo una mueca de disgusto, entonces se giró para buscar a esos dichosos libros, la ventaja del entrenamiento militar es que aprendió bien a obedecer órdenes, muchas ocasiones eso fue lo que le salvó de una muerte segura, así que aquí era mucho más importante seguirlas, no se enfrentaban a otro ser humano sino a criaturas oscuras y debía ser siempre consciente de eso.

Quizás eso fue lo que agradó finalmente a Gregory su obediencia y su tenacidad porque después de su primera evaluación lo tomó oficialmente como aprendiz.

Fue todo un acontecimiento dentro de las filas de los Caballeros Cazadores, el que Gregory Lestrade hubiera aceptado un aprendiz tras siete años de no tener ninguno. Pero ahí estaban, después de un año, el Cazador estrella y John Watson eran inseparables, iban a muchas misiones juntos, algo que no hizo jamás con Donovan y Dimmock, ambos habían hecho una mancuerna increíble, las cinco misiones del año habían sido más que un éxito, porque en un par de ellos lograron asestarle un golpe fuerte al aquelarre europeo, incluso trajeron vivos tres de estos seres y los estuvieron interrogando (torturando) durante largos días, pero eso fue tarea de los inquisidores, especialistas en infringir dolor a cualquier criatura que caminara o volara sobre la tierra, o debajo de ella.

El día de John llegó, su examen final para convertirse en Caballero Cazador, Gregory le estuvo dando los últimos "Consejos" que en realidad eran preguntas finales.

—¿Cuál es la forma de ataque más común?

—Por la espalda y los costados, intentarán atraparme para inmovilizarme y directo hacia mi cuello. —Y antes de que volviera a cuestionarlo completó—. Además tratarán de llevarme hasta una esquina, no debo caer en ese juego. Si de pronto llegara a desaparecer, antes de ver hacia arriba debo moverme, porque será muy probable que esté sobre mi cabeza, son muy hábiles para moverse por paredes y techos, nunca lo olvido—. Calló buscando la aprobación de Gregory.

Este asintió y luego volvió a preguntar. —¿Qué pasa si ya te tiene sujeto?

—Debo buscar entre mis ropas el arma más cercana desde las estrellas de plata, cuchillos benditos, hasta las cenizas de nonatos no bautizados. Si no estuviera en mis posibilidades y el ataque es por detrás debo ante todo intentar golpear en su boca, ya que sus colmillos son de lo más sensibles.

Gregory arqueó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente, esa era el gesto indicativo que aún faltaba completar la respuesta, John repasó velozmente sus conocimientos en su cabeza. Dos segundos después tenía el cuchillo de Gregory junto a yugular, a la vez que John gritaba la respuesta.

—Y girarme con el movimiento de la serpiente para seguir golpeando mientras intento liberarme a la vez que le encajo el cuchillo que llevamos siempre bajo nuestra muñequera, es pequeño pero esta bendecido, eso me dará tiempo suficiente para poder escapar.

Gregory sonrió irónico. —Estuviste a punto de estar muerto mi amigo—, dijo soltándolo de inmediato, su sonrisa se amplió cuando sintió la punta del último cuchillo que habló John.

—Igual tu mi amigo—, replicó John, imitando el tono de Gregory, ambos se soltaron y comenzaron a reír de lo más divertidos. Ese año se hicieron cercanos como si hubieran sido camaradas de toda la vida. Muchos lenguas hablaban de que se convirtieron en amantes, nada lejos de a realidad, a veces es así cuando encuentras a alguien que te comprende a niveles insospechados por la simple y sencilla razón de que ambos aunque no lo supieran, pasaron por cosas similares. Pero a diferencia de John, Gregory dejó que su amargura llenara su corazón, el otro no.

Finalmente cuestionó Gregory. —Por último, John, ¿Qué ocurriría si te enfrentas a un antiguo?

—¡Oh!— Es todo lo que atinó a decir John por unos segundos… —Encomendar mi alma a Dios y pelear hasta que las fuerzas me abandonen, debo usar el armamento pesado, las balas llenas de agua del mar muerto, debo adelantarme a todo momento, recordando que ellos atacan de frente porque son invulnerables ante muchas de nuestras armas, por eso debo usar, el látigo ultrasónico, así como el cortador laser, sé que no lo mataré pero el hecho le quite algún miembro me dará oportunidad para escapar mientras este se recupera. Debo salir a campo abierto, nunca adentrarme al bosque y gastar todo el tiempo posible por si el ataque es de noche para esperar la luz del sol, porque solo podríamos enfrentarnos y quizás salir vivos si atacamos de día de lo contrario sería un suicidio. Con los recién nacidos es más sencillo porque no han desarrollado todos sus poderes, o en su defecto solo han sido abandonados después de ser convertidos, así que no son organizados, todo lo contario de un antiguo. Son demasiado fuertes por lo tanto no debemos subestimarlos, cuando descubramos que es una antiguo varios Caballeros Cazadores deberán ser convocados porque uno no será suficiente para abatirlo, además que debemos evitar mirarlo a los ojos porque su poder de encanto y seducción es casi igual a la de una súcubo o un incubo.

Gregory asintió complacido. John estaba consciente de todos los peores escenarios, siempre lo entrenó así y este era el resultado de un año. Con otro año más, sería casi perfecto, pero el Consejo había presionado para que ya tomara los juramentos. Suspiró para sus adentros era tiempo de comenzar, giró sus talones y se dirigieron hacia la casona abandonada en medio de la nada, sobre una carretera de los campos de Vid de Florencia. Eran las seis de la tarde, pronto quedarían en Tinieblas, pero era parte del examen final, acabar con recién nacidos al anochecer. Por lo tanto mejor apresurarse. Gregory se quedó a una distancia prudente de quinientos metros, tomó la microcomputadora y la conectó mientras tomaba el auricular para poder escuchar todo lo que pasaría dentro de esa vivienda. La señal tardó en llegar a su ordenador alrededor de un minuto entero.

John ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casona, era sabido por toda la orden que la última misión como aprendiz previo a la ascensión de Caballero debía ser monitoreada, colocaban una nanocamara dentro del globo ocular del examinado. Así que aquí iba, durante los primeros minutos Gregory vio cómo veía John, al parecer era una casa antigua que jamás había sido arreglada, lo cual querría decir que los vampiros no tenían mucho de haberse instalado ahí, percibió un poco de escozor, algo no estaba del todo bien, aunque era poco probable que estuviera frente a un aquelarre más o menos viejo, pero según las informantes, únicamente estaba habitado por recién nacidos. Frunció el entrecejo no le agradaba nada esa situación, pero debía esperar, porque no podría intervenir eran las reglas y debía acatarlas, era el examen final del aprendiz John, una vez finalizado exitosamente sería ascendido a Caballero Cazador.

El rostro de John giraba de un lado a otro y luego observaba hacia arriba y abajo para cerciorarse que no estaba siendo vigilado, Gregory podía sentir la ansiedad y la adrenalina de John subiendo a grandes niveles, el mismo sentía lo mismo en cada misión, pero siempre se controlaba porque un Cazador siempre debe estar lo más sereno posible antes de un ataque, sonrió, la respiración de John comenzó a relajarse. Muy bien esa es una de las primeras cosas que analizarían en el Consejo en la evaluación.

La noche finalmente se cernió sobre su cabeza, activó finalmente los implementos para la oscuridad. Alzó el rostro y observó a su alrededor a Gregory algo no le estaba gustando en absoluto, tenía esa sensación (presentimiento) de que algo no estaba bien, pero no podía abortar la misión, no ésta. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su pecho para palpar bajo sus ropas el medallón que siempre lo acompañaba desde que era un infante y musitó.

_*Porque el brazo de Dios es escudo y armadura.  
por lo tanto no temeré el espanto nocturno_

Lo que a continuación sucedió, no quedó del todo claro para Gregory y conforme pasaron los días empeoró. De la nada salieron tres vampiros, el temple de John no se quebró en ningún instante, algo que debía agradecer pero, lo estaban rodeando, sin quitar merito, John peleó admirablemente, en cuestión de minutos se había deshecho de esos tres, pero nunca vio venir el cuarto que estaba escondido esperando dar el golpe final. Se suponía eran solo recién nacidos. Pero el Caballero Cazador se dio cuenta que no era así, los tres primeros si lo fueron pero el cuarto debía estar por lo menos superando un lustro; John se defendió con todo su armamento, pero no lograba hacerle herida significativa. Gregory se alzó asustado, eso no debería estar pasando, corrió esos quinientos metros como el más rápido velocista olímpico, ¡Era una trampa!, por eso sus alarmas se habían encendido. Ese cuarto vampiro era un veterano y si era así, un antiguo tendría que estar cerca, John no tendría oportunidad, sacó su pistola especial y sin más se arrojó dentro de esas puertas, lanzando a su vez una bomba de luz y entonces lo vio. En las esquinas de esa casa se encontraban al menos otros diez vampiros. Buscó a John desesperadamente y lo encontró siendo abrazado por la espalda a punto de ser mordido, no pensó en absoluto sacó una estrella y con la precisión que toma los años de entrenamientos la clavó en la cabeza del vampiro atacante.

El ser rugió enojado, confirmando su suposición no era un vampiro joven, sino maduro, con la suficiente edad para presentar un problema serio para ambos. John al verse liberado se arrojó hasta donde estaba Gregory colocándose espalda con espalda. Siguiendo todas las reglas que le dieron en su entrenamiento. Luces tenues comenzaron a alumbrar la estancia, provocando que ambos se quitaran inmediatamente los pupilentes de visión nocturna. Los ojos de Gregory se ensancharon ante un gesto de asombro. Todo había cambiado no era una casa abandonada sino una pequeña sala de lo mejor adornada, una figura entró en ese momento dirigiéndose hacia el sillón central, que estaba precisamente frente a ellos.

—Buenas noches Gregory—, el interlocutor expresó con una voz aterciopelada y totalmente controlada. Mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas en un gesto sintió como toda su sangre fue drenada de su rostro.

John giró el rostro, pero inmediatamente volcó su atención en la zona que debía estar por lo cual no logró ver gran cosa, el aprendiz no debía desconcentrarse porque una milésima de segundo y sería fatal, su cámara intraocular aún estaba activada, esperaba que al menos estuvieran recibiendo la señal satelital, eso haría que el más cercano Cazador viniera a auxiliarlos, era una esperanza inocua, pero esperanza al fin.

El Caballero Cazador se estremeció cuando lo que el catalogaba como la gran pesadilla de su vida volvió a hablarle.

—¿No respondes? Vamos Gregory, ¿Dónde están esos modales?, hummm supongo que no es una asignatura que lleven dentro de tu Orden—. Un suspiro. —Pero entiendo, no es algo que consideren básico, son solo peones dentro este juego, ¿Para qué enseñarles diplomacia?, aunque muchas ocasiones les serviría.

El silencio reinó por un par de segundos. Finalmente Gregory respondió con altanería, finalmente se había recuperado del impacto visual recibido. —Lespasaré tu mensaje a mis superiores cuando los vea, ¿déjame ver cuándo será eso? Oh, olvidé mi agenda y ahí anoto todo, es más que lamentable porque mi memoria no es buena —. Dejando que en sus labios apareciese una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—El sarcasmo no te sienta bien mi querido Gregory, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¿Por qué insistes en restarle hermosura a tu rostro con esos gestos?, ni la edad ha podido hacer mella en este, sino todo lo contrario. Pensé que te había enseñado algunos buenos modales, pero al parecer no fui tan buen maestro como imagine—. Volvió a suspirar como si estuviera cansado.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Por qué la trampa? Supongo que tus "contactos" han subido bien los peldaños para filtrase ahora en la Orden al grado de conocer nuestras misiones—. Sonrió feroz, mientras dio un ligero par de codazos a John señal inequívoca que debería prepararse para salir de ahí como pudieran. Pero cuando iba a darle el tercero se quedó paralizado cuando vio emerger la otra sombra también conocida y más cuando habló.

—Pensé que después de tantos años ya habrías solucionado tus problemas con Lestrade, Mycroft, pero siguen siendo tan testarudos e imposiblemente necios que no están dispuestos a ceder, debería encerrarlos en una habitación con una cama, ahí remediaran sus rencillas, seguramente de manera satisfactoria—, dijo una voz de barítono profunda y aterciopelada con un sonido de burla. Gregory no pudo evitar estremecerse, si sus problemas eran ya graves, acababan de empeorar, más si eso era posible.

—Sherlock— susurró Gregory. El aludido inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—Hermanito, vete de aquí, no es tu asunto—. Ordenó en el mismo tono de voz neutro el aludido.

—Estaba aburrido y cuando me enteré que tendrías una reunión con Lestrade, no pude resistirme a perderme tal espectáculo, Mycroft—. El tono burlesco no abandonó al otro ser, mientras su mirada conectó con la de Gregory y le dio una mueca a forma de sonrisa. —Tanto tiempo sin verte Lestrade, desde que…—, este le interrumpió antes de que continuara alzando su arma para dirigirla hacia la vampira que estaba a la izquierda de Mycroft, había llegado detrás de él para colocarse a la derecha de este. Era una mujer de curvas exuberantes, cabello negro rizado largo y tan pálida como ellos, en lugar de sentirse amenazada solo ladeó ligeramente su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa ligera.

Esto ocasionó más el enojo de Gregory. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Preguntó rechinando los dientes.—¿Por qué la reunión? Siempre con tus costumbres de secuestrar cuando se te pega la gana y quieres"hablar"—. Aunque el tono de voz de Gregory era controlado, su sangre hervía de rabia en sus venas. Odiaba sentirse acorralado, cual fiera. Desde que entró había visualizado completamente el interior, pero ahora rodeado de vampiros que se pueden mover tan rápido como el sonido, tenía que meditar cuidadosamente la manera de escape. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, debía relajarse antes de comenzar a atacar. Pero eso solo sirvió para hacerlo recordar después de tantos años de la última vez que casi estuvieron frente a frente, aun así recordaba perfectamente el precioso tono azul de los ojos del Maldito Mycroft Holmes, el amo y señor del todos los clanes vampíricos. Movió ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo irónico. Si pudiera reiría a carcajadas por lo cómicamente negro de la escena.

Después de unos segundos interminables Mycroft le respondió. —No sería necesario este tipo de reuniones mí querido Gregory si al menos te dignaras de responder alguna de mis misivas, pero como siempre son completamente ignoradas, desde hace dieciocho años, tres meses, cuatro días y doce horas con treinta minutos y veinticinco segundos—. El Caballero Cazador rodó los ojos.

—Por favor Lestrade deja de apuntar con tu arma a Anthea, no deberías albergar tantos sentimientos negativos hacia ella, solo es una asistente más de Mycroft, no representa ni un pequeño riesgo para ti, además si la lastimas mi hermano se pondrá de un humor insoportable y podría volver a su vicio de empalar personas vivas, vampiros o lo primero que se le cruce en su camino—, dijo con un tono de fastidio y socarronería a la vez Sherlock, Gregory solo acentuó más su ceño, provocando que sus líneas de expresión se acentuaran más.

La respiración de ambos cazadores se hizo pausada, debían controlar sus nervios para ponerse en acción, habían pasado al menos diez minutos, así que las esperanzas desde un principio vacuas de que algún otro cazador viniera a auxiliarles se acercaba a cero probabilidades. Ambos cazadores tenían queconcentrarse, sus respiraciones se hicieron más profundas.

Los dos codazos ligeros no solo significaron alístate, sino también el código que únicamente ellos conocían. Un golpe ligero espalda con espalda fue la señal de inicio, Gregory finalmente disparó hacia la cabeza de Anthea, la cual ni siquiera pestañeó, ya que solo bastó para girar ligeramente su rostro y el proyectil pasó rozando apenas su cabello; mientras tanto John sacó sus pistolas para comenzar a disparar a diestra y siniestra, tanto balas irradiadas con luz ultravioletacomo petardos luminosos que simulaban perfectamente la luz del sol, esto solo sirvió para hacer retroceder al resto de vampiros y lo suficiente para dejarles un espacio para salir prácticamente disparados hacia la salida.

El único inconveniente fue el propio hermano menor de Mycroft que les cerró la salida, haciendo que se detuvieran abruptamente, la pose elegante jamás dejó a ninguno de los dos hermanos. Tanto el Caballero Cazador como el candidato, quedaron nuevamente de espaldas, no debían siquiera distraerse una fracción de segundo.

John quedó frente al vampiro llamado Sherlock y Gregory frente a Mycroft nuevamente.

El líder vampiro se alzó en todo su porte, que a pesar de los años, jamás dejó de ser elegante por lo que rápidamente apreció Gregory, para acercarse lentamente hasta él, el aroma clásico a sándalo y ámbar empezó a penetrar en las fosas nasales del Cazador, Mycroft no había cambiado ni un ápice desde hace veinticinco años que lo vio por primera vez.

_And I Letthe ice burnthefire (Y dejé que el hielo quemara el fuego)_

Mycroft comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña que ninguno de los presentes conocía a excepción del Caballero Cazador.

—_Még mindig várok_ (sigo esperandote)

Gregory le dirigió un gesto de total desagrado, renuente a responderle, pero parecia que su bocanunca obedecia las ordenes dictadas por su cerebro. Odiaba que eso sucediera, pero era uno de los malditos efectos que tenía un vampiro tan antiguo como Mycroft, corrección, el primer maldito de la historia. Así que a pesar de si mismo se vio respondiendo cuando finalmente sus ojos se conectaron.

—_még mindig vár_ (sigue esperando)— _¡Oh querido Dios!_, decia internamente Gregory, podía distinguir el mismo tono de azul cielo de los ojos de Mycroft ese color que alguna vez no se cansó de mirar todos los días. Gruñó con dientes apretados.

—_Atöbb?_ (¿Cuanto más?)—. Cuestionó con un tono casi impaciente el vampiro.

_—örökreis elegendő lehet_ (Una eternidad puede ser suficiente),— respondió con una mueca burlona Gregory, provocando que un gesto de descontento apareciera en el rostro inmortal que estaba frente a él.

—_Nem__, nem hiszem, __énszintevégtelen türelemmelhiányzikmindkettő._ (No, no lo creo, mi paciencia casi infinita quizás no alcance para tanto)—, espetó el vampiro, transformando su rostro a una mueca de disgusto. Los Caballeros Cazadores eran tan necios, no por nada procuraba que su muerte fuera de los más dolorosa; claro la excepción era este.

—_Kár__, mert __elég hosszú, hogyfelejtse el__, amit tettél __darabig_. (Es una lastima, porque es el tiempo suficiente para olvidar lo que me hiciste)—. Gregory agregó burlón. A final de cuentas, tiempo es lo que sobra a un vampiro. Lo había dicho con toda la saña del mundo para recordale que estaba ante un simple mortal.

—_Gregory__, __Gregory__, __annyiraigazságtalan_ (Gregory, Gregory, eres tan injusto), dijo con un acento de congoja, evidentemente lastimado.

—_Tisztességtelen__?_ (¿Injusto?)—. Rechinó los dientes al decirlo el Caballero Cazador, porque era imposible tanto cinismo de parte de ese ente maligno, como se atrevía a decir que era ¿injusto?. Si había alguien de ese tipo en esa habitación era precisamente él, Mycroft, aquel ser que no sentía ni un apice de remordimiento al momento de dictaminar quien vivia o moría. No por nada lo conocieron en su epoca de ser vivo como el „empalador".

—_SzerintGregory__, __várjonegy kicsit__, de a következő __alkalommal, amikornem kell__, hogy mindig __contemplationsmellettem__, azt szeretné, ha nem_. (De acuerdo Gregory, esperaré un poco más, pero la proxima vez no tendré contemplaciones para retenerte a mi lado, lo desees o no)—. Susurró al oido del Caballero Cazador, se había acercado demasiado, atraído no solo por el aroma del hombre sino de su sangre, esa sangre que siempre lo volvió un animal deseoso de consumirla, pero a la vez de conservarla, por lo cual lo consumió de otra manera para que nunca pensara en nada más que en él, aunque fuera para odiarlo.

—_Addig islátni fogjuk__, __Mycroft_ (Hasta ese instante lo veremos, Mycroft). Finalizó separandose bruscamente del otro. Fastidiado como estaba Lestrade no soportó más tanta palabrería vana y sin siquiera meditarlo, disparó directo a la cabeza de Mycroft, el cual retrocedió con un gesto adolorido, la sal dentro de un vampiro estaba provocandolo escosor, nada que no pudiera manejar.

En cuestión de segundos todo fue un caos, un par de vampiros lo atacaron, odiaba comportarse así, pero Mycroft Holmes siempre tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, ahora debería pelear por la vida de John,un espectador inocente en este cruel juego que llevaban practicando con el mayor de los hermanos Holmes desde hace casi dos decadas.

El Caballero Cazador se giró lo más rapidamente para observar la situación de John, ambos se miraron a los ojos para entenderse en cuestión de segundos. Alzaron sus brazos a la vez para lanzar sus estrellas de plata, estas armas dieron en el blanco, dos vampiros que se abalanzaban sobre ellos, Lestrade nuevamente giró dandole la espalda a John, confiaba plenamente en él.

Los movimientos de ambos cazadores eran perfectamente calculados y los objetos lanzados hacia los vampiros daban en el blanco uno a uno, pero como lo había pensando en un momento Lestrade, varios de ellos eran ya maduros para los estandares, así que derribarlos estaba siendo una labor bastante dificil, definitivamente había perdido las esperanzas de que otro cazador los llegaría a ayudar.

Tanto John como Gregory sabían que ahora dependian de todas las habilidades que pudieran tener, claramente el segundo tendría más opciones de salir casi indeme, que el primero, la amplia experiencia que tenía Lestrade le hacía tener siempre un as bajo la manga, que realmente en esos instantes el más joven cazador deseaba que sacara, porque esto estaba a punto de irseles de las manos.

John se encarreró para dejarse deslizar bajo las piernas de uno de los vampiros a la vez que sacaba una de sus pistolas especiales, se había dado cuenta que no eran recién covertidos sino veteranos en ese mundo. John buscó concentrarse lo más posible, un pequeño error y sería el acabose de ambos. El aprendiz se preguntó de donde conocia Gregory a esos vampiros. El mayor hablaba con tanta familiaridad al mentor. Disparó dos veces más, pero al parecer las balas solo los hacian más lentos, pero no por eso menos peligrosos.

John se alzó nuevamente listo para sacar el arma más mortifera que hasta el momento la orden les había dado, nunca imaginó que la utilizaría, es más rara vez un Cazador llegaba a sacar el latigo laser, pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. De pronto cuando ya lo tenía en su mano y dispuesto a desplegarlo, una sombra emergió frente a él, sosteniando su brazo. Sorprendido fijó la mirada en los ojos ajenos y supo que estaba perdido.

Ante John Watson se presentaban los ojos más extraños que alguna vez había visto, su memoria le mostró rapidamente los conocimientos adquiridos durante su estancia en la escuela de medicina: Heterocromía, una mutación rara donde se muestran dos colores de iris, pero esta era unica, porque en ambos ojos se combinaban provocando que se vieran como si observara una nebulosa. El vampiro frente a él, solo susurró...

—Yo que tu, no sacaría ese latigo, ya muchos se están enojando—. El aprendiz no pudo responder, atrapado por esa mirada, así que otro aprovechó para alejarse un paso y soltar una perorata interminable.

—Medico militar de profesión, tu forma de pararte es común para aquellos que han sido bien entrenados en el ejercito. Estuviste en una guerra común de humanos, en alguna zona desertica, Afganistan o Irak?, lo delatan el color más claro que se asoma de tus muñequeras y cuello, herido en combate por eso regresaste a tu país; cuando regresaste te enteraste de la desaparición de tu hermano, un alcoholico empedernido, intentaste salvarlo, pero siempre recayó hasta que una ocasión ya jamás lo volviste a encontrar, por eso siempre llevas ese medallón colgado junto a tus placas de identificación, era de este .Su voz resonó casi en los oidos de John, mientras este sacaba el colgante de la camisa del cazador y lo veia con ojos curiosos. Interesante diseño, seguramente fue herencia de alguno de tus abuelas. Tus padres desaparecieron hace unos años, al parecer se debió a algo oscuro, fuera de este mundo . Los ojos de John se ensancharon. ¡Ah!, fuiste testigo, cierto, muchos de ustedes entran a la orden de los Caballeros Cazadores porque vieron o se enfrentaron a un ser oscuro, en tu caso un vampiro, porque ahora te dedicas a cazarlos, o al menos intentas que te den el titulo para poder hacerlo . El vampiro llamado Sherlock se preparó para esquivar un impacto con el latigo, pero se quedó sorprendido cuando el aprendiz de cazador se lo quedó observando sorprendido y unos momentos posteriores el sorprendido fue él, cuando John respondió:

¡Increible!

Esa sola frase descolocó al vampiro; nunca en todos los siglos que llevaba existiendo había encontrado a una criatura digase humano o vampiro que le diera esa respuesta y lo mirara con asombro, acostumbrado unicamente a frases hirientes, golpes o incluso intentos de asesinato. Este especimen era único, debía investigar más.

Lamentablemente eso no ocurrió porque otros vampiros atacaron a John, el cual se deslizó entre las piernas de uno, para arremeter finalmente con el latigo, partiendo a uno de estos seres; la ventaja de ese instrumento que al ser laser no provocaba sangrado ya que cauterizaba inmediatamente la herida, el olor a sangre que tanto los alteraba, más si es de un congenere se erradicaba para solo quedar olor a quemado. Lo único con que no contó John fue en la increible fuerza de otros dos que estaban acechandolo.

Giró para observar donde estaba Gregory y lo vio en plena acción, era increíble, se movía con una fluidez innata, sin hacer un movimiento de más, saltando y esquivando ataques como si practicamente fuera uno de ellos con su agilidad sobredesarrollada, blandiendo sus armas a la par, tanto gemelas como impares, todo para librarse de estos seres. Pero cualquier distracción puede tener un costo muy elevad; cuando se percató ya era demasiado tarde un vampiro rubio lo tenía apresado y a punto de destrozarle el cuello, sus instintos actuaron rapido y logró en dos movimiento deshacerse de este asestandole un golpe en pleno esternón al accionar el mecanismo inverso de la cuchilla oculta en su brazo.

Sentía la mirada sobre él, del otro vampiro llamado Sherlock, o al menos eso había dicho en un susurro Gregory cuando estuvo frente a ellos, tenía mucho que responder el Caballero Cazador pero eso sería más adelante. Finalmente derribó a otro, cuando sintió algo detrás de él, se giró y nuevamente vio al vampiro rubio ya convertido en casi un murcielago gigante, con uno de sus brazos-alas arremetió contra él, esa embestida lo envió directo hasta un gran ventanal, el impacto hizo que se rompiera el cristal y varios de estos cayeron sobre él... oh grave error.

Los cristales finos como fueran se incustraron en su cabeza, ahora veia sentido al eterno sombrero que siempre acompañaba a Gregrory; el ser humano actua por instinto para recuperse o sanarse, así que con movimientos energicos sacudió un par de veces su cabeza y al desprenderse varios cristales, dejaron escapar sangre de la piel dañada.

El Caballero Cazador seguía peleando, dejando inmovilizados a varios de los vampiros, Mycroft por su parte ya se habría recuperado totalmente de ese balazo no por nada era el más fuerte de todos ellos, suspiró cansado, en verdad ya estaba cansado de ese berrinche de Greg, así que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto de manera inmediata. Avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaba el cazador peleando, cuando algo llegó a su olfato, ese olfato de tiburones que tenían todos los de su clase... sangre.

Pero era una sangre especial, no era de Greg, sino de otra criatura, entonces se giró para ver sorprendido como el aprendiz intentaba alejarse de la forma vampirica total de su hermano Sherlock, al parecer el olor activó el estado frenetico de sangre que todos tenían, intentó hablar, pero no pudo, jamás en toda su existencia había visto así a su hermano siempre calmado, frío, calculador, incluso apatico.

Lestrade en esos instante eligió girar para ver el estado de John, abrió sus ojos aterrorizado, John... John... estaba aprisionado entre los brazos de Sherlock, corrió o al menos lo intentó porque en ese instante el maldito de Mycroft le cortó el paso, sujetandolo por la espalda fuertemente y diciendole.

No cometas esta gran estupidez, cuando sabes a ciencia cierta que no puedes interponerte entre un vampiro en estado puro y su presa, no podrás separarlo a menos que quieras que te destroce . Eso era cierto, no podía hacer nada, solo observar con horror, como el rostro transformado de Sherlock abría su boca para morder con todas las ganas el cuello de John.

Se rebatió como bestía herida dentro del abrazo gelido de Mycroft pero no podía hacer gran cosa, el ventanal reflejaba la luz de la luna casi llena, dandole un imagen de dos amantes fusionados en un abrazo... mortal, porque eso era, Sherlock estaba bebiendo de John a grandes sorbos y aunque su amigo estaba intendo inultimente escaparse de ese abrazo, acuchillando incontables veces el torso del hermano de Mycroft, quien ni se inmutaba, su rostro de vampiro estaba cubierto por el extasis único. Dos lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no regresaría con John para convertirlo en Caballero Cazador, había fallado como maestro, ni siquiera estaba seguro siquiera saldría de ahi.

_**Porque he puesto en Jehová, toda mi esperanza,  
No te sobrevendrá mal,  
Ni plaga tocará tu morada.  
Pues a sus ángeles mandará cerca de ti,  
Que te guarden en todos tus caminos.  
_

Y al parecer su plegaria fue escuchada, un estruendo fortisimo sonó en el ventanal que voló por los aires, detrás de Sherlock y John y el sonido de una escopeta resonó y en ese instante el vampiro soltó a su presa para gritar de manera dolorida y fiera, Lestrade jamás había visto el estado puro de Sherlock, pero ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás querría volver a verlo. Los ojos sin color en el iris, con colmillos sobresaliendo y gesto aterrador, revolviendose intentando alcanzar algo detrás de su espalda, al girarse el vampiro se dieron tenía un boquete donde se desprendia la sustancia propia de una bala radiada de UV, provocando que a pesar del poder ostentado por Sherlock, cayendo al piso, Lestrade aprovechó la incertidumbre del momento para enterrar una daga en la mano de Mycroft y correr hacia John, el cual estaba ya en el piso, semiinconsciente, a pesar de su estado intentaba ponerse en pie. Llegó a su lado para sacar otra de sus armas y volver a disparar hacia Sherlock que se había girado hacia le ventana y atacar a quien había osado interrumpir su extasis de sangre, pero antes de que Lestrade pudiera jalar el gatillo le fue arrebatada el arma por la propia asistente de Mycroft, antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar el Caballero Cazador, otro escopetazo resonó y Sherlock volvió a gritar, el brazo del vampiro quedó colgando, pendiendo unicamente de un delgado ligamento. Una sombra atacó saltó dispuesto a clavar algo en la espalda del bebedor de sangre, pero no le fue posible porque otros vampiros protegieron al menor de los Holmes, el mismo Mycroft lanzó su bastón inseparable para desviar el curso del arma.

El caos aumentó, el nuevo atacante, comenzó a pelear de manera diestra, lanzando golpes, dagas y balas con precisión milimetrica, dando en todos sus blancos, de esa manera logró hacerse paso hasta donde estaban Lestrade y Watson.

En toda su vida Gregory pocas veces se sintió tan aliviado de ver a un compañero suyo, aunque frunció un poco el entrecejo al distinguir de quien se trataba, pero ayuda era ayuda, sin perder más tiempo se alzó, a la vez que sujetaba en pie a John y con su otra mano alcanzó su arma para comenzar a disparar y finalmente unirse al nuevo participante de la contienda.

Ante los ojos de los espectadores el vampiro Sherlockk comenzó a regenerarse, su brazo se volvió a unir, mientras sus facciones terribles volvian a tomar sus características armoniosas, lejos de los rostros de pesadilla que mostraban cuando estaban en pleno frenesí de hambre, sus ojos inmediatamente captaron a su „agresor", recorrieron cada característica del nuevo Cazador, alto de complexión fornida, cabello tan oscuro como el suyo pero corto y lacio, nariz aguileña, obviamente de ascendencia romana, aparentemente ojos azul grisáceo y tez blanca, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, la tipica gabardina de los de su clase, camisa y chaleco a juego y un cinturon lleno de artilugios; se movia cual dueño del sitio disparando, a la vez con movimientos sigilosos, increiblemente sigilosos ya que ni el mismo pudo captar cuando llegó a sus espaldas, tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera su hermano lo hizo, le daba el merito de pasar desapercibido por todo un aquelarre de vampiros.

El Caballero Cazador recién llegado escaneó toda la escena, primero deberían abrir la brecha nuevamente hasta la ventana donde había entrado para salir lo más rapido posible y sacar al aprendiz de Cazador y ponerlo a salvo antes de que se desangrara y darle los antivirales adecuados, esperando que no desarrollara alguna sintomatología propia de los vampiros, por otro lado ahí estaba el padre de todos los vampiros Mycroft Holmes, el amo, rey y señor de todos los clanes vampiricos y la sorpresa fue que su hermano el principe de ellos Sherlock estuviera ahí. Debían apresurarse o definitivamente no saldrían ahí con vida mortal y odiaría con todo su ser que se divirtieran a expensas suyas.

Giró para ver a Lestrade quien le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento; el más veterano sujetó fuertemente al más joven para asentar con la cabeza en dirección a su „salvador", usando su sombrero lo colocó delante de su rostro, a la vez que recién llegado sacaba una especie de granada.

Un grito por parte de algún vampiro advirtió a todos. ¡Bombas de luz! Y el mundo estalló en un delicioso caos de brillantez.

Esos segundos que tardó en explotar Lestrade y el otro cargaron a volandas a John para salir disparados hacia la ventana, corriendo lo más que daban con el cuerpo casi inerte del candidato a Caballero.

Cada segundo que pasaba debían alejarse más y justo en el momento que traspasaron el umbral, un brazo alcanzó a Lestrade, soltó por inercia a John quien fue sujetado inmediatamente por el otro, se giró para soltarse de su perseguidor. Y como no, era el mismo Mycroft, ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, midiendo y pensando en que decir o hacer.

Durante casi veinte años, Lestrade ha odiado a ese vampiro, por haberle quitado absolutamente todo, al haberle quitado su corazón y capacidad para amar como solo una vez se hace en esta vida. Vio como otros vampiros salieron en pos de sus compañeros, pero tan solo una mirada directa de advertencia al vampiro, este hizo solo una seña con su mano libre y sus subditos se quedaron ahí, alejandose a regañadientes, sin seguir persiguiendo a los otros cazadores.

¿Algún día volveremos a hablar como dos personas civilizadas Gregory? Cuestionó Mycroft.

Creo haberte dado mi respuesta desde hace dieciocho años, pero claro el hecho de que tengas siglos de edad quizás haya provocado que te de Alzhaimer o ¿Acaso los vampiros son inmunes?

El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo Gregory querido . Esto último lo dijo en un tono sumamente suave mientras en un movimento veloz, atrapaba los labios del cazador, se dedicó a delinear esos labios con su lengua y luego sintió como estos le daban paso al interior de esa boca que tanto tiempo ha anhelado. Algo curioso, todo mundo creería que al tener toda la eternidad por delante no le molestaría el tiempo, pero no con Gregory, no cuando cada año se convirtió en siglo desde la última vez que probó sus labios.

El Cazador dejó que sus impulsos dominarán su corazón, antes de reaccionar y saber que eso no debería estar ocurriendo ni hoy ni nunca, mordió con todas sus fuerzas esa lengua qué se coló dentro de su boca, pero sabía el poco daño que podría hacer; buscó entre sus ropas y finalmente encontró una daga, no le haría practicamente daño a un vampiro tan poderoso como Mycroft pero le dejaría en claro sus „sentimientos" por él. Se la clavó justo en medio del corazón, o lo que al menos debería estar conteniendo ese sitio en el pecho.

La daga tomó por sorpresa a Mycroft quién se alejó para ver como tenía enterrada hasta la empuñadura el arma, con una sonrisa triste la extrajo para devolversela a su dueño, quien la tomó y lo veia como si fuera tan solo un perfecto desconocido, por el cual no sentía nada. Vio como el cazador se alejó corriendo detrás de sus compañeros, sin girar una sola vez su rostro; suspiró cansado, algún día volvería a tenerlo en sus brazos de eso no cabía duda.

_You run away you hide away_

_To the other side of the universe_

_(Puedes huir y esconderte lejos_

_Incluso al otro lado del universo)_

—_Hamarosanafekete madár_ (Hasta pronto mi ave oscura), susurró Mycroft al espacio vacio.

En ese momento, Sherlock llegó a su lado para quedarse de pie junto a él, ya le habían vestido con una gabardina porque su traje quedó destruido después de que la bomba de luz explotara y provocara que piel ardiera un poco, ya se había recuperado del todo, principalmente por la sangre consumida de ese aprendiz de Cazador, sonrió con un dejo de cinismo mirando al sitio por donde habían escapado. Se quedó al igual que Mycroft mirando al vacio. Finalmente se relamió los labios, el sabor de esa sangre dificilmente podría olvidarlo, así que al igual que su hermano estaba seguro de volverlo a ver en una de sus tantas andanzas.

Es hora de volver a casa , Sherlock , dijo el vampiro mayor, a lo cual el otro asentó la cabeza. Dejalo estar Sherlock, pronto tendremos noticias de ellos, te lo aseguro, mis fuentes me dicen que dentro de poco habrá una gran restructuración dentro de la Santa Sede y sera mi oportunidad de meter a mis contactos hasta el mismo centro y saber todo lo que deseemos.

Estas muy seguro de esa panda de inutiles que tienes como espias, los mios son más eficientes , espetó con burla el menor.

No dudo que tus vagabundos sean efectivos, pero nunca podrían infiltrarse dentro de los salones de la mano izquierda de Dios, querido hermano, deja eso para los profesionales que tengo contratados, sabes que los humanos mortales son ambiciosos y más cuando tienen pánico a morir.

Pero no cuentas con su „arrepentimiento" alguno podría hablar de más.

No lo dudo, pero por eso los tengo en grupos querido hermano, siempre hay que tener planes de respaldo. Nunca dejo un cabo suelto.

Solo Lestrade... picó el menor.

El mayor suspiró con pesar. Si, solo Lestrade, su aborrecimeinto hacia mi, no le permitirá hablar de más, por otro lado aun sigue amandome aunque no quiera reconocerlo Suspiró cansado. Volvamos, tengo que hablar con las familias y evitar el enfrenteamiento entre los vampiros de Moriarty y de Magnussen... a veces es cansado verlos intentarse destrozarse los unos a los otros, un buen día permitiré que ambos se maten. Pero por el momento me sirven vivos.

¿Aun cuando un día podrían confabularse para destronarte? le cuestionó el menor.

Si, aun así; si ese día llega, seguramente será porque estaré aburrido de esta vida y para eso mi querido hermanito falta mucho tiempo además una eternidad no me bastará cuando tenga finalmente a Gregory a mi lado . Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia un auto negro elegante que terminaba de estacionarse a unos metros de él, la luz del alba comenzaba a asomarse. Sherlock tambíen se giró y siguió a Mycroft, el único inconveniente es que el no tenía tanta paciencia como su hermano así que comenzó a trazar el plan para volver a probar la sangre del aprendiz John Watson, sonrió con sorna y se introdujo al auto. Este arrancó y se alejó de ese sitio para volver al corazón de Italia.

Gregory encontró más adelante a sus otros dos compañeros, estaban ya dentro de una camioneta blindada, todo terreno. Ahora veía como dentro estaban todos los artilugios que todo cazador necesitaba. Se giró hacia su homologo quien afanosamente ya estaba atendiendo a John Watson, le había quitado el sobretodo y la camisa para dejar al descubierto el tórax, estaba limpiando la herida del cuello como última cosa que podría hacer ya que incluso le había puesto una intravenosa a John, seguramente con los antivirales incluidos. Se dirigió hacia el asiento del piloto para ponerse en marcha, entre más lejos de ese sitio mejor. Cada tanto de tiempo giraba el rostro y ver como estaba John.

Tras casi media hora, en el asiento del copiloto se sentó, lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. Escuchó entonces a su acompañante.

—Deja de hacer tantos gestos Lestrade por eso te estás poniendo cada vez más arrugado y aparentas más edad de la que tienes, ya casi te pareces a los viejos del Consejo.

—Mi rostro es lo último que debería preocuparte Morstan…— agregó con un gruñido.

—¡Santo Dios!, definitivamente no te hace ningún bien reunirte con Mycroft Holmes, por un momento pensé que ya habías dejado atrás tanto rencor—. Un tono juguetón se asomó en la voz.

Gregory bufó fastidiado. Era lo malo de Morstan, en esos instantes no sabía si debía agradecerle que los salvó y posteriormente romperle todos los dientes o viceversa. Tendría que decidirse.

—No, ni siquiera lo intentes Lestrade, tú ocúpate en conducir y llevarnos hasta casa—. Esa última palabra resonó en el cerebro de Gregory, Casa, Hogar, algo que tanto tiempo soñó, desde niño deseo eso, pero ahora estaba cada vez más lejano ese sueño infantil. Sacudió la cabeza, ahora recordaba porque aborrecía a Morstan, su capacidad para ver a través de todos tus temores, desnudando tú alma… no por nada había sido uno de los mejores exorcistas de la orden, pero de un día para otro lo dejo, incluso colgó la sotana, en fin no le importaba nada lo relacionado con él. Ahora solo era un cazador igual a él y a pesar suyo, bastante bueno.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo por estos lugares?—, Gregory intentó hacer platica, ese día no quería ningún sonido de silencio porque seguramente solo pondría a pensarse en Mycroft y es lo último que deseaba.

—Trabajando al igual que ustedes, al parecer el aquelarre de lo Brujah se ha instalado en este lado del mundo junto con los Toreo—. Y sonrió con picardía. —Te puedo decir que no me molestaría para nada encontrarme con uno de los Toreo, se dice que son los vampiros más sensuales de todos los clanes…— y comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente cuando Lestrade le lanzó una mirada de odio; cuando se calmó procedió a disculparse. —Supongo no me habrás tomado en serio ¿eh, Lestrade?, está bien que soy demasiado atractivo y ese clan me ficharía de inmediato pero no me llama la atención una vida eterna; sería… aburrido—. Y volvió a reír a carcajadas.

¿Para qué se molestaba? Morstan jamás cambiaría, a veces envidiaba su capacidad de seguir sonriendo a pesar de haber sido testigo de las más grandes torturas que los demonios infligen a los seres humanos y después de vampiros al volverse un cazador más de la orden. Muchas eran las historias detrás de Mark Morstan pero la verdad solo la conocían el Consejo y el interpelado.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama el aprendiz?— Cuestionó Morstan.

—Se llama John Watson y por el momento ya no sé si es aprendiz, futuro cadáver o futuro caballero, solo hasta que sea atendido debidamente y el Consejo valore lo que sucedió sabremos qué sucederá con él.

—El Consejo estaría siendo injusto sino lo ordena Caballero, porque solo unos cuantos que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano y me sobrarían algunos, se han podido enfrentar con tanto valor y arrojo a un vampiro viejo, o mejor dicho al segundo nacido, nada más ni nada menos que al hermano del señor de todos los clanes y como dicen por ahí primer nacido. Así que por si mi fuera, definitivamente le daría el titulo sin pensarlo.

—Sí, no dudo que harías eso, pero primero debemos esperar como responde a los antivirales, si sobrevive entonces el Consejo será el último que tendrá la palabra.

Morstan hizo un gesto de disgusto, luego giró su rostro para ver al posible futuro compañero de ellos, cerró sus ojos y pidió qué sanara, sería todo un desperdicio si se perdiera tan valioso elemento. Además tenía los ojos azul profundo más hermosos que había visto y con esa carita que difícilmente podía evitarse sentir ternura, a pesar de ser un hombre adulto, John Watson tenía los rasgos inocentes de un infante, algo que podría ser una gran ventaja y desventaja a la vez.

El silencio reinó entre ellos tan solo roto por los quejidos de John de vez en cuando daba. Cuando llegaron a su sede de trabajo. El Castillo de San Alfonso, cariñosamente apodado por todos como el "Castillo de las Animas" (porque todas la noches se veían fuego fatuos), era una de las múltiples entradas que tenían hacia las catacumbas romanas. Gregory estacionó la camioneta, no se sorprendió al ver un grupo pequeño de curanderos especialistas en este tipo de "accidentes", se llevaron a John en una camilla y no lo volvería a ver hasta dentro de unos días que ya estuviera totalmente restablecido, mientras tanto debía ir a rendir su informe, como odiaba esos momentos.

Vio como Morstan fue detrás de los curanderos, siguiendo a John. Suspiró para sus adentros, debía quitarse el sabor de Mycroft de su boca, así que antes de entrar a rendir el informe iría a cambiarse de ropas y beber un trago de whisky, su bebida favorita. Al menos era uno de los lujos que les permitían a los Caballeros Cazadores, ya que siempre estaban jugándose la vida en cada misión, así que ¿por qué no concederles sus pequeños caprichos?, claro cada vez que salían a cazar podría ser la última vez que lo verían con vida.

Diez minutos después había vaciado la botella por completo y ahora estaba teniendo dificultades para procesar bien sus pensamientos o mejor dicho, para contenerlos porque inevitablemente su mente voló en el tiempo, veinticinco años atrás cuando era solo un adolescente de bachillerato, lleno de energía y grandes sueños de convertirse en policía, posteriormente en un Detective reconocido y pasar su tiempo resolviendo casos e impidiendo que el crimen se expandiera. Esos sueños quedaron en el olvido cuando lo conoció a ÉL, a Mycroft Holmes.

Su mente no obedece y recuerda con exactitud el escenario donde lo vio por primera vez, fue en su colegio, ese prestigioso internado donde estaba como becado por sus excelentes calificaciones, el viejo pasillo cubierto de madera oscura, el olor a cedro inundando sus fosas nasales, mientras un par de snobs del colegio lo molestaban por su origen, eran Michels y McCall, dos chiquillos enclenques rubios de ojos café claro pero debido al estar emparentados con la "realeza" difícilmente eran soportables, ese día estaba ya oscureciendo cuando había salido de Francés su última clase del día y de la semana.

De un momento a otro estaba en el suelo aduelado, sin nadie que se observara por el pasillo, imposible pedir ayuda, no tenía ningún amigo cercano, solo compañeros que siempre le pedían la tarea o les ayudaba en sus trabajos, siempre era pedir, jamás daban nada a cambio, quizás por eso fue tan fuerte su impresión al ser salvado por ese hombre tan elegante, que de la nada envió a esos matones de mala muerte al otro lado del pasillo tan solo con un leve empuje.

Aun recuerda la mano extendida perfectamente cuidada, con una manicura impecable, la suavidad al tacto de su piel, a esa extremidad le acompañaba un brazo y un cuerpo cubierto por un elegante traje gris Oxford de tres piezas, aun le daba risa, lo detallista y descarado del escrutinio al que sometió a su auxiliador. Finalmente aceptó esa mano y el primer tacto se le antojo demasiado frío, sus alarmas debieron encenderse, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario se adormecieron al percibir ese perfume tan embriagador; un bosque de pino en invierno.

De pie pudo observar perfectamente los rasgos de ese rostro de hombre maduro, nariz aquilina, labios delgados, cejas delgadas formando perfectamente los arcos, ojos ligeramente rasgados y con un color azul cielo invernal, piel extremadamente pálida de una naturaleza seguramente extremadamente suave. Salió de su ensoñación cuando una voz grave con un tono entre amable y divertido lo interrumpió en su examinación.

Me siento halagado Sr. Lestrade, pero me gustaría liberara mi mano para que pueda revisarle ese golpe del ojo y otorgarle mi pañuelo para que limpie las lagrimas que derrama inevitablemente por ese daño . Y lo hizo, vaya que lo hizo, lo soltó como si quemara y se agachó avergonzado, en su corta existencia nunca le había ocurrido, pero esas manos de una manera muy gentil alzaron su rostro para tocar su ojo y sacar él mismo el pañuelo y limpiarlo. Con gentileza oprimió sin llegar a hacerle ningún daño. Como si hubiera sido hipnotizado se quedó mirándolo sin siquiera pestañear. Hasta que terminó el hombre con su labor.

Vamos Sr. Lestrade lo llevaré a las cocinas para que nos den un poco de hielo y se lo ponga en la zona dañada para desinflamarlo.

Se dejó conducir dócilmente no pudo evitarlo, es como si hubiera caído en un hechizo, años más tarde cuando supo la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre, no dudó que en esos instantes hubiera utilizado en él su habilidad de seducción, aunque el otro jurara por lo sagrado que alguna vez hubo en su vida, que no fue así. "Despertó" cuando sintió el frío del hielo sobre su ojo.

Me siento complacido Sr. Lestrade, pero aun es un poco joven para mí . Se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza.

Disculpe jamás fue mi intención . Iba a continuar hablando pero el otro puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

Todo lo contrario pero hasta dentro de un par de años podremos hablar más tranquilamente sobre este momento , dijo el otro, a la vez que se alejaba para comenzar andar en el pasillo, donde otras dos figuras oscuras lo esperaban, quiso advertirle, pero cuando vio como ambas se inclinaban ante él, ya no hizo nada. Antes de irse el hombre se giró y con una leve sonrisa en los labios, le dijo. A todo esto, mi nombre es Mycroft Holmes, es un placer conocerlo Sr. Gregory Lestrade.

Estrelló la botella contra la pared de su habitación, con toda su fuerza y furia contenida, ¿Por qué jamás podía evitar recordar?, lo aborrecía con toda su alma. Se levantó del camastro para arreglar un poco el desorden cometido, pero la ingesta de alcohol tan de prisa le pasó la factura, se fue de bruces cuando daba el tercer paso, cayendo de rodillas y manos; la anestesia del alcohol no le permitió sentir como se le incrustaron los pedazos de cristal, sino hasta que las alzó y vio como estas sangraban.

Sangre, líquido vital para cualquier ser humano y elixir codiciado de los vampiros; ¡Malditos vampiros! Fueron ellos los que le quitaron todo lo que alguna vez le importó, incluyendo su corazón. Ahora ya no tenía nada en el pecho, solo una maquina que bombeaba su sangre y lo seguía manteniendo funcionando. Unos brazos lo rodearon para levantarlo del suelo, se revolvió cual fiera, pero el agarre era férreo, además su estado no ayudaba mucho. Sintió como le depositaban en la cama, giró su rostro y entre nubosidades pudo distinguir la silueta de Mark, el estúpido Morstan, siempre metiéndose donde no le llamaban.

No percibió dolor, absolutamente nada cuando le fueron extraídos los vidrios de las manos, ni siseo cuando le colocó el antiséptico, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando estaban siendo vendadas. Escuchó como un rumor lejano.

No deberías seguir así Lestrade, algún día no podrás soportarlo y solo habrá dos caminos o consigues tu venganza o caes definitivamente en los brazos de Mycroft, ambos panoramas son desalentadores por donde se les vea habló con tranquilidad y pacientemente como alguien que le habla a un niño.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Nadie te invitó a entrar . Se removió un poco enfadado de ser visto en ese estado.

No, nadie lo hizo, solo quería decirte que John Watson está fuera de peligro, al parecer es más fuerte de lo que aparenta su sistema inmune a atacado al virus, está prácticamente librándose, lo único malo fue la pérdida de sangre, así que te recomiendo, duermas la borrachera y mañana seguiremos hablando del futuro de tu aprendiz, yo haré el reporte para el Consejo.

Sin más vio la sombra alejarse y finalmente cerró los ojos, dando la bienvenida a la oscuridad absoluta y al mundo sin sueños. Jamás hablarían de esto y eso fue un gran error, pero era algo que Gregory notaría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

John Watson estaba frente al Consejo, finalmente era su evaluación como Cazador de esto dependería de ser ascendido o regresar a ser un simple humano, pensó Gregory, quien veía de reojo hasta el momento llamaba aprendiz apretaba su mandíbula y endurecía la mirada; dos semanas tardó en recuperarse totalmente del ataque de Sherlock, una semana después estuvieron los tres frente al Consejo para dar el reporte de lo sucedido en esa cacería. Los del Consejo estaban de acuerdo que nadie podría haber adivinado que se dirigían a una trampa, de la cual salieron vivos por obra y gracia de Dios. Los miembros del Consejo eran nueve en total. Todos aceptaron sus explicaciones a excepción de uno, uno de los carcamanes del Consejo, el tercero más viejo. Lord Kenneth uno de los más experimentados y fieros cazadores que tuvo en la orden en sus tiempos de juventud, aunque nadie dudaba de sus habilidades principalmente al momento de torturar monstruos, no por nada fue el Santo Inquisidor antes de pertenecer al Consejo.

Seguía rebatiendo y preguntando una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, estaban siendo hartados, era su técnica favorita de agotar su paciencia para hacerlos confesar, ya que no se le permitía (afortunadamente) torturarlos, aunque muchas ocasiones, no dudaría soportar más las vejaciones físicas, que estás verbales.

Así que recapitulando, me están afirmando que se escaparon del primer nacido . No sabían si era pregunta o afirmación, al parecer los tres estuvieron de acuerdo a la vez porque respondieron al unísono.

SI . Era la última vez que lo dirían esto era absurdo.

Sigo dudando de estos hechos, por la poca veracidad que ellos aportan, jamás el primer nacido dejaría ir a sus presas, sabemos perfectamente es de esta manera, nunca deja cabos sueltos a excepción que sea para su propio beneficio ya sea de él o de las supuestas "victimas".

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Gregory estaba a punto de mandarlo al infierno cuando fue el aprendiz John quien habló.

Sé que es poco creíble, pero contamos con el factor sorpresa del Caballero Cazador Morstan, ellos jamás lo vieron venirlo, de no ser por él seguramente ya hubiéramos estado muertos. Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas por Dios, cuando solicitamos ayuda y aquí estamos, vivos. Frente a ustedes el gran Consejo, saben que decimos la verdad porque pueden ver a través de nuestras almas o al menos en la mía, he soportado ese horrible sonido en la cabeza durante varias horas en que hemos estado aquí reunidos. Así que no debe haber duda alguna de nuestra lealtad, al menos de parte de dos de sus Caballeros, yo tan solo soy un aprendiz que tenía como misión acabar con ese nido y al final fue el rescatado . Expresó con pasión, guardó silenció unos momentos para después continuar. Si algo aprendí es que debo confiar mi vida a mis compañeros como ellos pueden confiarme la suya, ahí radica el salir casi indemnes de una misión de esa magnitud. Fue el trabajo en equipo lo que hizo el milagro con ayuda obviamente de Dios. Esa misma confianza debe dársenos porque de lo contrario entonces de ¿Qué lado de la moneda está el enemigo, en realidad?

Todo mundo quedó en silencio. El Consejo observó detenidamente a John Watson. Entonces Lord Kenneth abrió la boca pero tan solo bastó con que el mayor de ellos, Lord Ivannov, la cabeza del Consejo levantara la mano para acallarlo.

Sabias palabras para ser solo un aprendiz John Watson, no dudo que llegarás a ser uno de los mejores Caballeros Cazadores.

Los rostros tanto de Gregory, Mark y John, no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Provocando que Lord Ivannov sonriera ligeramente, su rostro de más de sesenta años mostró una ligera satisfacción, evidentemente no lo esperaban. Se levantó de la silla principal dejando que la túnica típica negra del Consejo se acomodara por si sola debido a la fuerza de gravedad, era tan sencilla que lo único que delataba su rango era la cantidad de cruces que poseía en su pecho y brazos, todas distintas, obtenidas a lo largo de toda su estadía dentro de la Orden.

Comenzó a descender las escaleras para finalmente acceder hasta el piso bajo donde se encontraban los Cazadores y el aprendiz, cuando llegó sujetó a John por los hombros. No creas que no se discutió si darte el grado de Caballero Cazador o no, pero nunca nadie ha sobrevivido a un ataque de esa magnitud por parte de un vampiro, solo ha demostrado cuan especial eres John Watson y seguramente a partir de tu nombramiento escucharemos muchas hazañas de tu parte. Haznos sentir orgullosos hijo; Bienvenido a la Orden . Los ojos azules del aprendiz nunca dejaron de ver directamente los cafés del mayor, este finalmente lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta bajo el estrado, siendo seguido por el resto. Antes de entrar se giró para dar una encomienda.

Lestrade, prepara todo para la ceremonia de nombramiento de tu aprendiz, será dentro de dos semanas, cuando la Luna Llena esté en el cenit , calló unos momentos y luego se dirigió al otro Cazador. Morstan acompañaras a Watson durante sus primeras misiones y adéntralo en el estudio de todos los linajes vampíricos, ya que tú eres un gran experto en eso y de paso en licántropos y demonios . Y sin más salió dejándolos solos en el recinto.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se escucharon un suspiro, un resoplido y un guau… Mark, Gregory y John lo habían hecho respectivamente.

Mark echó un brazo sobre los hombros de John, atrayéndolo sin ninguna contemplación hacia su cuerpo y susurrarle al oído. Lo lograste, sabía que lo harías . Y sin más le dio un beso en la sien, lo que dejó descolocados tanto a Watson como Lestrade, para soltarlo y salir de ahí aprisa, gritándole en el trayecto.

¡Lestrade apúrate con los preparativos y John te veo hoy a las ocho de la noche en la biblioteca para adentrarte en las jerarquías y familias de vampiros, tanto de nuevo como viejo mundo!

Ambos lo vieron desaparecer, Gregory giró su rostro y lo que vio no le agradó del todo, la mirada de John se había quedado fija por donde desapareció Morstan y no le gustó para nada lo que veía en ella.

No lo hagas John . Este respingó, ocultando su rostro para evitar mirarlo. Los Caballeros Cazadores jamás debemos enamorarnos, porque sería nuestra perdición y los vampiros y demás seres oscuros son expertos explotando eso . Ahí dejó la advertencia, por el bien de su pronto igual. Salió dejándolo solo con sus propios demonios, ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con los propios.

La ceremonia de unción como Caballero Cazador era uno de los rituales más hermosos y oscuros a la vez; el Consejo se reunía ante el nuevo prospecto, para evaluarlo después de haber sido encerrado por dos semanas en una celda oscura tan solo con una vela, cerillos un rosario y dos libros: La Biblia y la Enciclopedia de Vampiros. Cuando terminaba su encierro eran examinados estos y la última pregunta era dicha "¿Quieres continuar?" una frase tan sencilla como difícil de responder.

John no dudó ningún instante, posteriormente era llevado por dos novicios, futuros exorcistas hasta lo más bajo de las catacumbas para que limpiara tanto su cuerpo como su alma con abluciones casi a temperatura congelante y ser vestido con una túnica sencilla de color negro sin mangas, corta de lana y sargal llegándole a la altura de sus muslos, tan solo para recordarle que la vida que eligió siempre será difícil, llena de incomodidades y muchas carencias, siempre deberá mantener un perfil bajo porque nunca podrá ostentar riquezas, ni aspirar al poder a menos que supere muchas pruebas.

Fue acompañado hasta otra sala, donde le darían unas sandalias lisas de cuero, todo un estilo antiguo romano, como recordatorio que aun en épocas antiguas la Orden siempre estuvo presente. Finalmente Lestrade llegó ante John, vestido con el uniforme de gala de un Caballero Cazador. El traje consistía en pantalón negro con vivos rojos, camisa blanca impoluta de cuello de tortuga y un saco largo del mismo diseño que el pantalón, pero con botones de oro florentino que le cerraba hasta casi el comienzo de su pecho, terminando en solapas que le cubrían perfectamente el cuello. Botas altas de cuero negro con múltiples hebillas. Todo esto finalizando con un cinturón adecuado para la portación tanto de armas como de una espada tan blanca que parecía de plata.

Cuando se colocó Lestrade frente a John, un novicio se acercó para extenderle una vela hecha de cera pura de abeja y encenderla solicito. No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias, John había superado todas las pruebas para ser ordenado Caballero Cazador, ahora era momento de guiarlo hasta donde sería su investidura.

¿Listo? , preguntó Lestrade, a lo cual John únicamente asintió. Se giró el Caballero Cazador con la vela para colocarse frente a una puerta de madera que era casi invisible a simple vista, por ser casi del mismo color que las paredes, era tan pequeña, Gregory tendría que agacharse ligeramente, afortunadamente para John no sería así.

Uno de los novicios, abrió la puerta, entonces pudo escuchar perfectamente la Sonata in Fuga de Bach, nada más acorde para la ceremonia que estaba por realizarse, era prácticamente su marcha nupcial.

Se adentraron dentro de una capilla de paredes negras, alumbrada únicamente con velas, de nuevo de cera de abeja, el olor las delataba, endulzando uno de los momentos más decisivos de la vida de John y quizás uno de los más amargos. Los invitados presentes, si así podría llamarse, estaban de pie, al centro, eran otros Caballeros Cazadores que hasta el momento no había conocido, todos vestidos de gala, entre ellos había una chica, de piel y rizos oscuros, junto a esta estaba uno más joven, de piel blanca y casi de la misma estatura de John. Otro par que parecían gemelos idénticos de ascendencia nórdica y cabello zanahoria. Otra mujer de cabellera rojiza y mirada penetrante, era casi como una talla de mármol como el mismo color de su piel y finalmente tres hombres de no más de treinta años, con sendas cicatrices en el rostro, todos en diferentes partes de este, cabello negro, eran unos gigantes con una gran cantidad de músculos y finalmente Morstan quien estaba igual vestido pero se diferenciaba de los otros porque los vivos de su uniforme eran de color anaranjado. Atrás de ellos se encontraba vestido a la usanza tradicional los exorcistas que estaban en esos instantes en la sede. Todos ellos llevaban velas igual a las de Lestrade.

John estaba ligeramente azorado, se fijo que Lestrade fue hasta el centro de esa capilla negra, el estrado mayor estaba hecho de roca volcánica oscura, donde el Consejo se hallaba sentado, precedido por Lord Ivannov, vestido con túnicas del mismo color que los trajes de los Caballeros, solo que sus distintivos era de color oro. La música cesó y se detuvieron frente al Consejo.

Lestrade se acercó para tomar una campanilla de plata que estaba sobre un banco haciéndola tintinear tres veces. Lord Kenneth bajó hasta quedar frente a Gregory, mirándolo a los ojos pronunció el saludo propio de los Caballeros Cazadores.

_* ÉL me librará de la red del cazador,_

_de la peste funesta._

_Me cubrirá con sus plumas,_

_bajo sus alas me refugiare:_

_Porque el brazo de Dios es escudo y armadura._

_por lo tanto no temeré el espanto nocturno_

_ni la flecha que vuela de día, _

_ni la peste que se desliza en las tinieblas, _

_ni la epidemia que devasta a mediodía. _

Lord Kenneth tomó la campanilla de la mano de Lestrade y la hizo sonar nuevamente tres veces; fue el momento de Gregory de hablar.

—_No se acercará la desgracia,_

_Ni la plaga llegará hasta mi,_

_porque a sus ángeles ha dado órdenes_

_para que guarden mis caminos;_

_me llevará en sus palmas,_

_para que mi pie no tropiece en la piedra;_

_caminaré sobre áspides y víboras,_

_pisotearé leones y dragones._

Hizo una pausa y con voces al unísono tanto Lord Kenneth como Lestrade finalizaron.

—_"Se puso junto a mí y dijo: te libraré;_

_te protegeré porque conoces mi nombre,_

_me invocarás y yo te escucharé._

Gregory tomó la campanilla de la mano de Lord Ivannov y la hizo tañerotrastres veces. Se formuló la pregunta obligada.

¿Quién llama a la puerta de la oscuridad? dijo con voz solemne Lord Ivannov quién se había levantado de su asiento, proyectándose como una linterna en medio de la oscuridad.

Yo, Gregory Lestrade, Caballero Cazador de la Orden de los Caballeros del Abismo, quinto rango.

¿Qué es lo que desea Caballero Lestrade?

Solicito su venia para presentar a John Watson para ser ordenado Caballero Cazador

—¿A cumplido con todos los requisitos, mandatos y pruebas impuestas?

―Así ha sido, ninguna ha fallado, por lo tanto lo considero apto para tomar la investidura de Caballero Cazador.

―Que así sea, preséntese candidato a Caballero Cazador: John Watson.

Con andar seguro, caminó cinco pasos que lo separaban de estar frente a Lord Ivannov, a quién le habrían dado paso tanto Lord Kenneth como Lestrade, finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, la amplia experiencia contra el empuje propio de la juventud madura.

John intentaba por todos los medios de controlar los ligeros estremecimientos que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, pero ir tan solo con una túnica oscura tan sencilla y descalzo no era nada acorde con la frialdad de esa capilla oscura.

―La última pregunta John Watson antes de ser investido: ¿Estás completamente seguro de querer pertenecer a esta Orden?

John no dudó ni un segundo. ―Sí, lo estoy.

―¿Estás completamente seguro de querer pertenecer a esta Orden?―, repitió la pregunta Lord Ivannov.

John ciñó su entrecejo pero volvió a responder seguro. ―Sí, lo estoy.

Una vez más la pregunta se repitió. ―¿Estás completamente seguro de querer pertenecer a esta Orden?

El entendimiento finalmente llegó a John, tenía que decirlo tres veces para completar la triada divina, sin más dilación respondió en voz firme y alta como lo hacía en el ejército. ―¡Sí, lo estoy!

Por fin Lord Ivannov respondió con un tinte de satisfacción en su voz. ―Está hecho, Esta hecho, Esta hecho―. Se giró dándole la espalda y subiendo nuevamente a su lugar abrió sus brazos para dar paso a la luz tenue de cientos de velas que por algún truco se encendieron todas a la vez, mostrando hasta el momento las figuras que ocultaba la oscuridad; el altar mayor donde las imágenes

Las figuras hechas de mármol negro relucieron dándole un brillo enigmático a toda la capilla, todos los presente se pusieron de rodillas sin dirigir su mirada hacia las estatuas, eso incluyó al Consejo.

La sorpresa para el candidato a Caballero fue mayúscula antes sus ojos el altar estaba divido en dos, separado por una distancia poco considerable, cuando mucho unos tres metros, de su lado derecho estaba los Arcángeles Mayores: Uriel, Gabriel y Rafael, sus albardas apuntaban hacia el centro y hacia arriba, de lado izquierdo estaban otros tres Arcángeles que no reconoció pero apuntaban de sus albardas al centro y hacia abajo, lo más sorprendente fue ver la imagen de la triada divina en la parte superior y debajo de ellos al Arcángel San Miguel en pleno movimiento de carga contra otro Arcángel con las mismas vestiduras pero con el rostro desfigurado de rabia.

En las columnas que descansaban estaban hechas de relieves de creaturas de la misma índole, del lado de San Miguel se hallaban grabadas hadas, aves de paraíso, ángeles, ciervos, corderos y palomas. El otro pedestal se observaron aves de rapiña, leones, tigres, víboras, demonios, hadas oscuras. Y al fin entre ambas columnas las figuras entrelazadas de un hombre y una mujer de tal forma que no sabría distinguirse donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

La voz de Lord Ivannov, resonó, haciendo que todo mundo se pusiera de pie. ―¡Sobre tu estomago John Watson, con los brazos extendidos a la altura de tus hombros y no levantes tu rostro hasta que termines de escucharnos!

John obedeció, el frío suelo lo hizo temblar más acentuadamente. La voz de otro del Consejo se escuchó. ―Se presenta ante tus ojos, el primero de muchos secretos que tiene la Orden, honra la confianza que se ha depositado en ti. La Orden de los Caballeros del Abismo es una Orden Oscura con siglos de edad a su espalda, surgimos oficialmente un siglo después de la aparición del hijo de Dios, pero ya se tenía historia anterior a este, cuando en el alto Egipto se comenzaron a mover las fuerzas oscuras, intentando atraer siervos y ampliar su poder―. Durante todo ese tiempo notó como uno a uno de los presentes colocaron las velas que llevaban, dibujando su cuerpo con estas. Cuando finalizaron de hacerlo, percibió la calidez y el aroma que desprendían estaban dándole un poco de confort físico. Otra voz continuó.

―Comprendimos que no podíamos estar solos, fue hasta entonces cuando nos formalizamos como Orden, debes entender que todo Caballero del Abismo se mueve en esa frontera entre el bien y el mal. La luz de la velas representa la tenue luz que te guiará en las lucha contralos males que acechan el mundo. Como especialista en vampiros entenderás que las tinieblas pueden hechizarte como lo has visto, pero debes olvidar todo a tu alrededor, a pesar de todo y de todos.

La voz de Gregory se escuchó. ―El altar lo dice todo John, estamos entre el bien y el mal, como Caballeros del Abismo, peleamos esta guerra eterna hasta que se decida el último minuto del mundo. Es en la guerra que te has alistado y el momento de tu retirada será con tu muerte, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después y solo Dios sabrá a donde irá tu alma. Como se te ha dicho nos movemos en ambos lados de la línea; muchas ocasiones nuestros métodos podrán ser obtenidos de la oscuridad, otros de la luz, pero aquí todo se vale, con tal de obtener la victoria de esa batalla, tenlo en cuenta John Watson.

Una voz femenina habló. ―Siempre se te presentarán tentaciones John Watson, tanto en forma femenina como masculina, de poder, de dinero, de fama, de comida, en cualquiera, intenta no caer, difícilmente podrás levantarte y de ser así, en ese instante te convertirás en nuestro enemigo, entonces deberá el Consejo activar la bomba que en este momento se está implantando en tu cuerpo. Al momento de decir esto, un pinchazo brusco en su hombro izquierdo provocó que saltara.

Se escuchó la otra voz femenina, más sedosa y sutil. ―Debes entender que a partir de este momento aparte de ser un Caballero del Abismo eres un asesino con todo lo que representa, porque el lado oscuro utiliza todas sus máscaras y muchas de ellas son hermosas o inocentes, nunca dejes engañarte o perderás también tu vida. ―Su cuerpo estaba en completa tensión, sentía como lo introducido por la hipodérmica recorría todo su torrente sanguíneo y no sabría donde pararía.

―Tu deber, tu honor, tu vida, tu muerte y tu lealtad son, única y exclusivamente para la Orden. No lo olvides, aun a pesar de las libertades que ella misma te puede dar―. Esa voz fue la de Mark y hablando de manera suave. ―En una misión lo primero es el objetivo no importa el número de compañeros que caigan a tu alrededor, pero también podrán ser tu escudo y arma, utilízanos bien John, al igual que nosotros te usaremos.

Las velas prácticamente estaban por consumirse. Un par de brazos fuertes lo alzaron del piso, sin dejar que abandonara la posición, John Watson estaba completamente adormecido, perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo las voces se seguían escuchando, diciendo todos los preceptos de la Orden, pareciese que nunca acabaría, hasta que finalmente se dejó escuchar la voz de Lord Ivannov.

―Ahora que hemos dejado grabado los preceptos en lo más hondo de tu cerebro y corazón, es hora de escuchar tu juramento John Watson.

¿Juramento? No tenía idea de que hablaban, Lestrade no había mencionado nada en absoluto, ¿Qué tipo de juramento esperaban de él?, alzó el rostro hasta el altar, cuando lo hizo, fue como si por primera vez lo mirara, las esculturas parecían moverse ante sus ojos. El rostro de John giró levemente para de reojo buscar a Gregory, nunca le dijo esto. Lo encontró, este solo veía al frente fijamente la figura del Arcángel San Miguel, eso fue todo, así de simple y sencillo, debía hacer lo mismo. Como si alguien dictara las palabras a su cerebro, comenzó a hablar, escuchando su voz como si estuviera dentro de una gran piscina.

―_Yo, John Watson, hijo de Margaret y Henry Watson, me presento por libre voluntad ante el Consejo de la Orden de los Caballeros del Abismo, para prestar juramento como un miembro más de esta__―__._ Se detuvo por unos instantes y respiró profundamente antes de proseguir._―__Sean testigos tanto el bien como el mal de este juramento que hago frente a los que he de llamar hermanos desde el momento que se investido__―__._Tomó otra bocanada de aire._―__Juro tener el valor de enfrentar a los enemigos oscuros que asolan la tierra y sus habitantes, alzando cualquier arma disponible para proteger a quien lo necesite, ya que desde este momento me convierto en un instrumento de ser el escudo que defiende a los seres humanos de las mareas y huestes del terror. Seré el heraldo de la luz sagrada, el portaestandarte de la palabra otorgada, el guardián de la vida de inocentes. Juro no poseer más riquezas que el honor y no obtendré más recompensas que mi deber cumplido con valor y entrega. Juro que mi carga impartirá justicia donde solo reine oscuridad__―__. _El sentimiento de la laxitud lo iba abandonando dejándolo ante el único elemento reinante, la frialdad y realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes._―__Juro tener la fortaleza para resistir los caminos que lleven a la tentación__―__._Era lo último, titubeó durante unos segundos, pero el recuerdo de Harry siendo destrozada por esos vampiros le llegó con claridad y terror, debía hacerlo por ella. ―_Juro por mi vida, lealtad eterna a la Orden de los Caballeros del Abismo. Les entrego mi vida y mis fuerzas para defendernos del mal que acecha hasta el último aliento que exhale mi cuerpo. Que esta sea mi palabra, que la entereza sea mi arma y la luz, mi guía, desde ahora hasta el fin de mis días. Esta hecho, Esta hecho, Esta hecho. _

La voz de todos los presentes se escuchó: ―_está hecho, está hecho, está hecho. Tu vida y tu alma pertenece a la Orden y la Orden somos todos. _

Las velas finalmente se habían consumido en su totalidad, la oscuridad se hizo presente, entonces John, sintió como alguien lo sujetó y sentó en un banco, curiosamente no percibió ningún tipo de hostilidad ni miedo, la luz de un proyector con luz azul, lo envolvió. La voz armoniosa de una de las mujeres comenzó a cantar a capela, sin ningún tipo de fallo, algo que no llegó a comprender del todo, tan solo entendía algo sobre eucaristía, pero la voz logró calmar sus ansias finales.

Por fin se percató que estaba de espaldas al altar, dos sacerdotes llevaron instrumental necesario para el primer tatuaje que recibiría de manera oficial, la cruz de la bienaventuranza, estaría debajo de su antebrazo derecho a la altura de corazón, soportó con estoicismo durante media hora el trabajo del grabado, cuando terminaron se alejaron. La melodía jamás dejó de escucharse.

La música cambió abruptamente por un réquiem, de los cuatro puntos cardinales se acercaron Caballeros Cazadores y el propio Lord Ivannov, sosteniendo de manera solemne sus vestimentas de gala.

Una de las mujeres al lado izquierdo de John llevaba la camisa blanca que todos ostentaban, hecha de un material parecido a la seda, la otra el chaleco de color negro hecho de piel de tapir, una de las pieles más duras y delgadas de la naturaleza y que nunca lo abandonaría, al frente, Gregory y Mark se acercaron uno con los pantalones y otro con la casaca negra sin distintivos, el color de los recién ingresados, dependiendo de sus misiones cumplidas exitosamente y de su manera de conducirse irían cambiando hasta llegar al amarillo, el color más próximo para ser candidato a formar parte del Consejo.

Atrás de John apareció Lord Ivannov con el cinturón y una espada, cada uno de ellos ayudaron a colocárselas. Cuando finalizaron, Lestrade dejó escapar un suspiro ligero, estaba hecho, John Watson formaba parte de la Orden y de hora en adelante sería su igual en campo, mañana se vería a quien le asignarían para ser su compañero dentro de las primeras misiones formales. Conforme fuera avanzando, únicamente le darían un acompañante, ya fuera una hermana Recoleta, un sacerdote Exorcista o un Sacerdote Loyolista, los apodados "come libros".

La ceremonia estaba acabando, John se puso de rodillas nuevamente Lord Ivannov sacó la espada que le había dado a John, el aceró brilló cual estrella blanca en el firmamento y al estilo de los Cruzados tocó con ella los hombros del nuevo Caballero Cazador.

―Bienvenido a la Orden Caballero Watson, es tiempo que te alces y comiences tu nueva vida, porque a partir de este momento has dejado todo atrás, familia, amigos y conocidos, has muerto para el mundo y el mundo ha muerto para ti.

Tomó del hombro a John para hacer que se levantara y entregarle su espada, quien presto la guardó en su vaina.

―El mundo está muerto para mí y yo para el mundo―. Fueron las últimas palabras de John.

Finalmente, otro miembro más a la Orden, con altos preceptos y lealtad, pero… hasta los más fuertes pueden ser socavados cuando es el centro de la obsesión de un ser oscuro y eso es algo que Lestrade ni ninguno de los presentes pudo haber previsto. John Watson sería un pilar como el talón de Aquiles de la Orden.

Notas:

1.- La Orden de las Recoletas es un tipo de "Leyenda Urbana", su historia se remonta a tiempos medievales donde las doncellas de buenas familias que habían deshonrado el apellido de su casa, con embarazos eran llevadas a este convento, el cual no tenía puerta sino todo era subido por medio de poleas, cuando eran ingresadas, al momento de nacer los hijos de estás, eran muertos enseguida para ser enterrados fuera del convento.

2.- Cruz Gótica

3.- Nuestra Señora del Cervino albergaba la mayor biblioteca prohibida de la cristiandad, se dice estaba en el convento de la Recoletas.

4.- Cruz vampírica

5.- El altar, creo que esa me fume algo que no estaba tan bueno… (no es cierto), simple y sencillamente medio me inspiró en la iglesia enterrada de la película del Exorcista, el comienzo, modifiqué varias cosas obviamente, pero siempre aludiendo a la batalla eterna de la oscuridad contra la luz.

6.- 9 fueron las campanadas que se realizaron durante la ceremonia de investidura de John, porque son 9 los círculos del infierno, 9 los peldaños del purgatorio y 9 las esperas del cielo, según la novela de Dante Alighieri. De tres en tres, porque las tres de la tarde se refiere a la hora de la trinidad y tres a la hora de la brujas y del mal y nuevamente tres para dar a entender que la luz siempre deberá triunfar sobre el mal.

7.- _Cruz de las Bienaventuranzas_ el símbolo templario del sermón de la montaña. Cada punta de cada triángulo representa una de las ocho bienaventuranzas que el Señor enseñó a sus discípulos. Representa la cruz de los pobres, la cruz de los mansos y la de los Afligidos. La cruz de los justos, la de los misericordiosos y las de los corazones limpios, la cruz de los pacíficos y las de los perseguidos. En si es un código.

Salmo 90 (A la sombra del Omnipotente), ligeramente modificado.

Fragmentos de la canción Fire and Ice. Grupo: Within Temptation

2


	2. Capitulo 2 Primera parte

Disculpen la tardanza, pero cuestiones de trabajo y cansancio no he podido avanzar como me gustaría, así que aquí les dejo la primera parte de este segundo capítulo, juro y perjuro no tárdame tanto en la segunda parte, ya la tengo bocetada. Por otra parte ahora si espero se noten las comillas marcando los diálogos, porque al guionado no sé qué le ocurre que me lo desaparece cuando subo el capítulo en esta página.

Musica para escuchar

Made of Stone (Evanescence)

Kizuna (Sho Ayami) del soundtrack de Zetsuai/Bronze

La pieza de piano de Mark y John es del soundtrack The Corpse of Bride de Tim Burton. El dueto de Emily y Victor.

Mark Morstan está basado en Richard Armitage y

Víctor Trevor en Tom Hiddleston, si quieren ver la imagen lo pueden ver con sus vestimentas para su nueva película que está dirigiendo Cuaron (creo). Eso sí, la subí a mi Facebook hace un par de días.

**Capitulo II (Primera parte) **

Había transcurrido un año desde la última cacería importante de los vampiros y ahora los habían enviado a un pueblo perdido de Alaska, y Gregory seguía maldiciendo. ¡Qué mierda!, estuvieron a punto de congelarse y es que fue una de esas ocasiones extraordinarias, donde después de múltiples monitoreos se dieron cuenta que algo raro pasaba con ese pueblo. Cuando el equipo arribo, de los cien habitantes que quedaron para resguardar ese pueblo petrolero, solo quedaban media docena, el resto había sido devorado por un vampiro o un licántropo. ¿Desde cuándo se aliaban esos dos grupos?, pero lo primero, lo primero, necesitaban barrer cuanto antes esa basura.

_¡Maldito frío!_ Se les estaban congelando hasta las pelotas, a pesar de la ropa térmica que les había dado en la Orden, pero hacia décadas que había ocurrido esto, un festín de sangre y carne durante treinta días, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, lo peor… era que todos eran Nosferatus, prácticamente animales sedientos de sangre, eso es lo que más enojaba a Gregory.

Fue tan común ver rastros de sangre que inútilmente la nieve intentaba cubrir. Los que le acompañaron fueron cinco compañeros más, aunque a estas alturas, tendría que haber traído otros cinco, ya que el sacerdote que los acompañaba no creía se pudiera contar, más si estaban frente a un lycano. Y hablando de diablos, estos se aparecieron frente a ellos.

Se vieron rodeados por lo menos por diez perros, odiaba que hicieran eso, los obligaban a sacar armas de alto calibre no tan fáciles de dominar, pero que remedio, tras de Gregory se colocó rápidamente John, sosteniendo la metralleta de asalto, en la otra estaba Dimmock y Donovan y en medio con una simple arma el padre Castañeda, otro novato dentro de la Orden. Lestrade se maldijo internamente por haber subestimado el impacto de la misión, pero tendrían que apañárselas.

Comenzó la pelea, la ráfaga de balas de Nitrato de Plata hacían mella afortunadamente en todos los lycanos, dejándolos derribados e instantes después veían como se convertían de nuevo en seres humanos normales, los abatieron en cuestión de minutos, pero ahora se venía lo mejor, detrás de ellos salieron los vampiros.

"Doble D, quédense con las mismas municiones, ¡John! , bastó únicamente decir esto, para sentir como eran cambiadas sus municiones por unas balas liquidas radiadas con UV, Watson sacó su propia arma y se la entregó al sacerdote Castañeda para que pudiera nuevamente defenderse. Lestrade juraba y perjuraba que no volvería a aceptar novatos, el ministro en cuestión era un manojo de nervios, sino se controlaba seguramente regresarían con él como baja, pero en ese tipo de misiones un cronista e hipnotizador era necesario. Afortunadamente sus tres antiguos discípulos los entrenó perfectamente bien, fueron efectivos y prácticamente estaban sincronizados en todos sus movimientos, como un solo cuerpo, el único que sobresalía cual mano derecha fue John, quien era más certero y preciso que Donovan y Dimmock.

Los enemigos se replegaron después de la primera ráfaga de balas, era hora de empezar a moverse y revisar las casas una a una para ir limpiando la ciudad, los sobrevivientes deberían esperar, de lo contrario difícilmente podrían llegar a tener uno, primero era la limpieza. Les esperaba una jornada bastante larga.

El látigo laser y las balas de UV y Nitrato de Plata fueron una maravilla a ojos de los Cazadores, pocos vampiros y lobos podrían resistirse. Benditas tecnologías, ya no hubo tanta necesidad de ensuciarse las manos como en otros tiempo, pero aun así no deberían confiarse. Todo lo que lograron ver, fueron los cuerpos destrozados de los lugareños. Una visión tétrica y mórbida como hacía años no se presentaba. Uno de los episodios más incómodos fue el caso de una niña no mayor a siete años que fue mordida por diversión. Sorprendió a Dimmock cuando entraron a la tienda de provisiones, logrando derribarlo a punto estuvo de morderlo; John fue quién dio cuenta de la chiquilla cuando le cercenó la cabeza con un guadaña de plata que siempre llevaban consigo. A partir de ese momento permaneció callado hasta que finalizó la misión.

Al final de la misión solo pudieron rescatar a seis sobrevivientes; teniendo que resguardarlos rápidamente porque los vampiros al final habían destrozado las tuberías de petróleo, incendiado el pueblo completamente, provocando un pequeño infierno, aumentando el terror de los lugareños restantes. Comenzaron la parte más tediosa de su trabajo la limpieza, desmembraron uno por uno, vampiro o licántropo para colocarlos en una gran pira funeraria, luego que fueran convertidos a cenizas las esparcirían al viento. Lo último que harían sería borrarles esos recuerdos a los supervivientes, Donovan y el Padre Castañeda fueron los encargados de inyectarles dosis rebajadas de Burundanga, para proceder a la hipnosis, implantando recuerdos falsos; de esta manera los secretos oscuros estarían a salvo, ya que los humanos no soportarían la verdad. Son tan felices viviendo en su ignorancia e incredulidad.

Se retiraron después de setenta y tres horas de cacería y limpieza, estaban verdaderamente exhaustos, nunca antes en la historia de los Cazadores se habían enfrentado tanto a licántropos como vampiros, era algo que tendrían que reportar al Consejo porque eso definitivamente no era normal, los seres oscuros siempre habían trabajado dentro de su mismo grupo, ahora se estaban formando alianzas y eso no le agradaba a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando arribaron a la sede de la Orden, ya había amanecido, pero lo primero que hizo Gregory y todos los miembros de su equipo fue darse un buen baño, todos sin excepción estaban salpicados de sangre, produciéndole repulsión, se había negado a ingerir alimentos durante todo el viaje de regreso, así que ya dentro de su cuarto se desnudó en cuestión de segundos para inmediatamente meterse a darse una larga ducha pero antes pasó a agarrar su botella de bourbon un buen par de tragos deberían quitarle la sensación de asco de la garganta. Veinte minutos después de estar dentro, escuchó como alguien entró a su habitación, por los sonidos de los pasos debería ser una de las hermanas, por el sonido dispar de las pisadas era sin duda la hermana Sara, que seguramente venía a limpiar; en algún momento de lo que le restase vida seguramente se tomaría la molestia de comenzar a ser ordenado, pero no creía fuera en un futuro cercano. Sin importar nada terminó de bañarse a conciencia y salió desnudo porque no metió ninguna toalla con él, así que escurriendo agua para ir directamente a su closet a tomar una, lo que provocó que alguien tirara una por la sorpresa una botella de vidrio. Se giró con una sonrisa burlona, para encontrarse con una sonrisa igual a la suya, era Natalie Servin, una mujer rusa la primera mujer nombrada Dama Cazadora después de dos generaciones, quien lo veía de arriba abajo, se sintió molesto por el escrutinio así que se apresuró a taparse con la primera toalla a su alcance, la cual a duras penas pudo rodearle la cintura.

"Nat, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así a mi cuarto?, menos imitando las pisadas de la hermana Sara, odio que hagas eso.

"No tienes nada que no haya visto Greg, sabes que no me inspiras absolutamente nada. Es más te faltan más atributos extras". Haciendo señas muy claras de lo que se refería, "A diferencia de los gemelos Petrov, vaya que sí tienen grandes atributos y los he disfrutado tanto…" Gregory hizo cara de aversión, provocando que la mujer riera hasta las lágrimas.

"¡Eres una guarra! No necesito tanta información", le gritó escandalizado, esa mujer y su afán por contar todas sus proezas.

"Cómo si tú no te dieras ese tipo de pequeños gustos", dijo desdeñosa y luego agregó con sorna. "¡Oh cierto!, tienes otro tipo de gustos más refinados y muy caros, al menos los míos no le hacen daño a mi hígado", señalando las botellas de Bourbon en el cesto de la basura. Se giró para salir y antes de cruzar como si recordara algo volteó para espetarle. "El Consejo se reunirá en una hora necesitan estar presentes todo tu equipo para dar el reporte de su misión". Natalie, cambió su gesto de travesura por uno de preocupación, sin dudar le preguntó. "¿Es cierto lo que paso?, ¿licántropos y vampiros juntos?, jamás en la historia se habían unido estos dos clanes. Aunque con lo que nosotros vimos en Japón, no debería sorprenderme". Antes de que pudiera cuestionarle algo Greg a Natalie, esta prosiguió. "Fue una suerte que salieras sin una baja, supongo que las últimas armas son más eficientes que las antiguas, les diré a los demás que hagan sus requisiciones para cambiar todo el armamento por los más avanzados. Le pediremos a John que nos enseñe a utilizarlo correctamente.

Gregory solo asintió, estaba consciente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo orgulloso que su antiguo aprendiz fuera uno de los mejores en el manejo de armas y como si estuviera unida a ellas podía entenderlas al segundo que las ponían en sus manos los nerds de la Orden. Además también se estaba perfilando ya como estratega.

Natalie se fue, Gregory suspiró y se sentó en su cama, dispuesto a tumbarse durante diez minutos, de verdad estaba agotado y ahora esta reunión que seguramente sería de varias horas, tendría que pasar al comedor por un gran termo de café sino de lo contrario caería de sueño en cuanto el dejara de hablar. Era verdad, durante esos tres días, no habían dormido más que un par de horas en promedio cada uno, así que la factura no tardaría en pasar. En su interior repetía, solo diez minutos, solo diez minutos, solo diez minutos. Pero esos minutos se convirtieron en la hora completa cuando alguien lo estaba zarandeando, que provocó que despertara de manera brusca, levantándose a la vez que agarraba el arma que siempre estaba bajo su almohada.

Un par de carcajadas se escucharon, ¡Maldición! Eran Dimmock y Donovan.

"Por más que quieras presumir tus atributos ante mí, antiguo maestro, no tengo intención de alabarlos, te aseguro harías bien en cubrirte porque el pobre de Phillip le dará algo, míralo ya está más que avergonzado". Volvió a reír Sally. En efecto Dimmock estaba mirando hacia el techo con las mejillas rojas.

Se giró para ir a su closet y ponerse enseguida su uniforme. Maldición, se quedó dormido, cuando vio que pasaba de la hora fijada para la reunión del Consejo. A una velocidad adquirida con la práctica estuvo listo en tres minutos, tan solo se puso el pantalón y camisa blanca oficiales. Cuando se giró, ya sus dos ex aprendices, ya no estaban, cuando salió ya no los pudo alcanzar hasta que llegó a la sala inferior donde se procedían todas esas reuniones.

Ya estaba reunido todo el Consejo y habían ya encendido los proyectores con las imágenes que habían tomado cuando habían finalizado la misión. En esos poblados difícilmente la recepción a tan grandes distancias eran trasmitidas con gran distorsión, además que era mejor no hacerlo para evitar alguna posible filtración de información, ya una vez ocurrió y tuvieron que recurrir a la persuasión del hacker involucrado. Jamás se volvió a saber de él, ya que ellos tenían a los mejores a nivel mundial, ni la CIA.

Lord Ivannov le lanzó una mirada de molestia, por lo cual solo se encogió de hombros. Alguien Dimmock y Donovan, se sentaron a su lado con grandes termos de café, estuvo a punto de tomar el de Sally cuando Phillip le pasó otro, era el suyo. Sonrió ligeramente, aun lo apreciaban los chicos a pesar de haber sido duro con ellos en sus entrenamientos. Seguramente lo sintió así porque en el caso de John al tener entrenamiento militar previo no le costó tanto adaptarse a su propia rutina.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando un codazo lo regresó al momento. Fue de Sally, alzó la vista y observó que todo mundo estaba viéndolo, algo le habían preguntado, fue Dimmock quien lo sacó del apuro al susurrarle: "Le están preguntando su opinión sobre este ataque conjunto". Era eso, soltó el aire y presto se paró para comenzar a hablar.

"En todo el tiempo de la Orden solo un par de ocasiones se ha visto un ataque de esta naturaleza y eso fue hace ocho siglos y eso fue porque los licántropos aún eran los sirvientes de los vampiros, hasta que se emanciparon (elegante palabra para decir que se independizaron a base de una guerra) y siguieron por ellos mismos. Se supone que jamás volvió a suceder debido al rencor que quedó entre ambos clanes. Me temo que ahora estaban participando por voluntad propia, además eran Nosferatus, los más sanguinarios y salvajes". Antes de que pudiera continuar Lord Kenneth lo interrumpió.

"¿Está seguro de esto Lestrade?" Oh, ahí iban los apellidos únicamente, esto solo indicaba inicio de una discusión bastante acalorada.

"Completamente su señoría". Ahí estaba el título, no caería en su provocación. "El ataque fue bastante coordinado, de no haber llevado lo último en armamento contra ellos, no podría haber estado seguro si el resultado de la cacería hubiese sido el mismo". Y era completamente cierto. De solo recordarlo lo odió, odió pensar que Dimmock, Donovan, Watson, Castañeda o él pudieran haber sido heridos o peor, muertos.

"El Caballero Watson no opina lo mismo". Tan solo esa frase hizo cerrar los ojos a Gregory, sabía que John no había salido tan bien de esa cacería, más cuando tuvo que matar a esa niña para salvar a Phillip, debió haberlo hablado a tiempo.

"Con todo respeto su señoría, el Caballero Watson jamás se había enfrentado a un infante convertido". Interrumpió Lestrade antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. "Sabemos que son raros los casos, incluso solo un par está escrito en los libros. Los pocos que hemos enfrentado a este tipo de criaturas nos ha perturbado en mayor o menor medida, ya que convertir a un infante incluso entre los vampiros es una aberración, porque es crear un monstruo sin control, solo con sed de sangre y así se moverá, además de su apariencia infantil, atrae demasiadas víctimas, por otro lado, a veces no llegan a matarlos porque como infantes no beben tanto como un vampiro adulto, por lo tanto los deja prácticamente para ser convertidos, el problema es que sabemos que estos, permanecen atados en un lazo de amo-recién nacido y si, tiene que seguir a un infante, imagínese que clase de vampiros son. Son peores que los Nosferatus, porque no tienen conciencia de nada solo de beber sangre.

Giró para ver a John, quien permanecía mirándolo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Siempre pasaba por alto el hecho de que todos los aprendices o Caballeros habían pasado por lo más horrendo, pero a ninguno le había tocado el caso de infantes. El entrecejo de Watson se disipó y giró su rostro para volver a poner atención al Consejo a su lado estaba Morstan había regresado hacia cinco días de una misión en Japón.

"¿Está de acuerdo con eso Caballero Watson?", preguntó Lord Kenneth. El interpelado asintió. "Bien continuemos. Según usted Caballero Lestrade los vampiros y licántropos estaban coordinados en el ataque, algo por supuesto sin precedentes; nuestros espías no han reportado absolutamente nada de esto. Así que por el momento lo pondremos como un ataque al azar con licántropos azuzados, previendo que hayan sido esclavizados nuevamente como hace siglos.

"¿Qué?, ¡No señoría!" Greg no pudo evitar alzar la voz y continuar en ese mismo tono. "¡No podemos desestimar absolutamente nada de este ataque porque está más que claro que fue planeado!, incluso desde antes de iniciar el ataque, uno de los supervivientes, el sheriff del pueblo dijo que hubo actos vandálicos antes del ataque: robo y quema de teléfonos satelitales, corte de líneas telefónicas, inutilización de radios de onda corta, vehículos inutilizados y corte de energía eléctrica, ya habían planeado atacar esta población, para darse un festín de sangre y carne y eso lo significa una cosa.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Lord Kenneth alzó su mano para impedirle seguir hablando.

"Basta Caballero Lestrade, ambos sabemos que eso es imposible, Nosferatus y licántropos no pueden tener ese grado de inteligencia.

"Quizás no lo tengan ellos mismos, así que otros más tuvieron que estar detrás del ataque como previo a algo mayor". Rebatió el argumento Greg.

"Déjese de paranoias Caballero Lestrade, es un ataque aislado", dijo con tono cercano al desdeño Lord Kenneth, mientras los otros miembros del Consejo veían a uno y otro enfrentarse.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Caballero Lestrade dijo John, mirándolo detenidamente, todo mundo se silenció. "Este ataque fue más que premeditado, incluso nos estaban esperando porque nada más salir de los vehículos, a los pocos minutos fuimos atacados por la primera ola de ellos, primero los lobos y luego los vampiros, Señoría estamos desestimando algo más grande.

"¿Y solo porque usted apoya las paranoias de su antiguo mentor, lo hace más cierto?

Nuevamente ese hombre, lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, la mandíbula tanto de John como de Gregory se veía apretada, en un momento a otro volverían a discutir, fue Greg quien tomó una gran bocanada de aire para dar otro argumento.

"No es solo por apoyar, según tengo entendido en el libro de la historia de los clanes vampíricos se dice que cada determinado tiempo con la alineación de no sé qué estrellas, se realiza un festín de sangre por el nacimiento de un nuevo grupo poderoso o en este caso alianza. Me temo que estamos frente a una nueva asociación de diferentes grupos de seres oscuros para socavar nuestras fuerzas.

"Yo también apoyo esa teoría su Señoría". Esta ocasión fue el turno de hablar de Mark, Gregory se quedó mirándolo fijamente. "En mi última misión no solo di fin a un par de vampiros sino también a un par de demonios, que se habían fusionado con los cuerpos de los no muertos, fue muy difícil para los hermanos Petrov y la Dama Servín acabar con ellos, nos tomó al menos un par de días y solo eran dos. Es por esa causa de que los gemelos estén aun en la enfermería, recuperándose de la paliza que les dieron". Por primera vez Lestrade notó el cansancio de Morstan en sus ojos además que de llevaba una mano vendada y seguramente el brazo pero este le cubría las mangas de la camisa blanca.

"¿Ustedes dicen que es posible que estemos ante una nueva alianza de estos seres? Es ridículo", dijo Lord Kenneth, en el caso de Lord Ivannov se quedó viendo a todos fijamente, pensando, para un instante posterior ponerse de pie, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa a manera de finiquitar la discusión que podría durar horas.

"No dudo que han sido casos extraordinarios, pero no podemos precipitarnos en armarnos y pertrecharnos como si fuera a empezar una guerra sin precedentes, por el momento esperaremos la llegada de los otros dos equipos que mandamos a Rusia y a Sudamérica, tras sus reportes tomaremos una decisión fueron las palabras finales .

"Pero su Señoría", intentaron decir todos los Caballeros presentes, pero la mirada de Lord Ivannov los hizo callar.

"Tomaremos la decisión cuando tengamos el reporte de los otros equipos, porque de ser así, entonces todos los ataques serán de ahora en adelante de esta manera y hasta no comprobarlo no podemos movilizarnos". Había dicho el jefe del Consejo y ante eso no hubo más quien rebatiera.

Disgustados abandonaron el recinto, todos los cazadores presentes se fueron a sus respectivos aposentos, en cuanto llegó al suyo, a pesar de tener tantas preguntas en su mente, nada más posar su cabeza en la almohada Greg se perdió al mundo, el excederse esos tres días le pasó la factura y por más multivitamínicos que tomara ya pronto no harían tanto efecto como antes.

Despertó cuando su estómago le exigió alimento, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero por lo que pudo percatarse ya era bastante tarde, no debería haber nadie ya en el comedor, así que iría a asaltar las cocinas, tenía demasiada hambre, esperaba al menos hubiera un cocinero de guardia porque sus dotes culinarias se relegaban a un sándwich de lo primero que hubiera. Pero era uno de esos días en que tuvo no corrió con tanta suerte, porque efectivamente no había nadie en la cocina, haciendo estómago fuerte recorrió la estancia para localizar una barra de pan y procedió a prepararse un baget, encontró afortunadamente todo lo que pensó podría ponerle. Cuando había finalizado ya su cena con una cerveza, alzó la mirada para ver que era prácticamente media noche, si había dormido un buen rato, tomando en cuenta que la reunión extraordinaria acabó a las doce del día. Por final se tomó un vaso de agua y salió de las cocinas, deseaba caminar tranquilamente un par de horas antes de ir de nuevo a la cama.

Cuando Greg pasó uno de los pasillos que daba hacia las salas de descanso, tuvo la idea de ir, a esta hora no habría nadie, sería perfecto para poder pensar sobre el gran problema que se les avecinaba, era más que obvio que algo no cuadraba, todos sus sentidos gritaban que algo estaba completamente mal. Cuando se acercó más escuchó a los lejos la melodía suave de un piano, era triste; curioso caminó hasta ahí, abrió la puerta lentamente y entonces los vio. Eran Mark y John, estaban sentados frente al piano, donde uno tocaba primero y el otro hacia un acompañamiento, la melodía se aceleró, prácticamente diciendo que algo le pasaba a John, mientras Mark parecía querer animarlo al tocar notas más alegres. Al final lo hizo reír con los movimientos rápidos de sus dedos cruzando frente a su pecho.

Se rieron con ganas, mirándose a los ojos, los de John mostraban una alegría tranquila y pacífica, mientras que los de Mark lo veían con ternura y hambre contenida. Se quedaron así durante varios instantes, con esa complicidad inigualable de los amantes, a Gregory que no le había agradado la cercanía entre Mark y John, ahora las miradas de ambos gritaban sentimientos que eran imposibles de ocultar, Greg no pudo evitar una mueca de asco. Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente para darse un beso, Greg se giró para quedar de espaldas al muro conservando la puerta entreabierta. Lo vio venir, pero hizo caso omiso a las señales ahí puestas, no tenía cabeza para haberlos detenido, ambos eran hombres adultos y sabían lo que hacían, no eran como él, cuando se enamoró de la persona incorrecta.

Las imágenes nuevamente inundaron su mente, ese día cumplió diecisiete años, que pasó en blanco, porque no podía salir del internado para ir a visitar a sus padres, ya que a pesar de ser considerado adulto desde los primeros minutos de ese día en Inglaterra, no le permitían ir solo a casa hasta que se acabara el ciclo y eso que era viernes. Fue entonces que ese día que en la tarde apareció Mycroft Holmes en su propio cuarto, sonriéndole de manera amable, a la vez que le extendía una caja pequeña con un envoltorio precioso de color rojo sangre con vivos dorados y un moño de listón del mismo tono, exquisitamente arreglado; pero que no tuvo empacho de abrir rompiendo todo, para ver lo que tenía su interior, al parecer Mycroft Holmes no sabía que era de buena suerte romper así el papel, porque hizo un gesto muy gracioso, frunciendo su nariz, que hizo sentir culpable a Greg.

Esa noche misma después de ver que era un reloj exquisitamente grabado de un material que no reconoció hasta que alguno de sus compañeros se lo dijo, Mycroft le invitó a salir, estuvo a punto de protestar pero le aseguró que el Decano mismo del internado había dado su venia para que lo llevara a cenar. Feliz como tal se metió rápidamente a cambiar por uno de los trajes que les obligaban a llevar los días de gala, era sencillo, con corte recto de color gris ratón y casimir del más barato. Se colocó el reloj regalado para complacencia del mayor, que cuando lo vio en su muñeca, sonrió ligeramente, satisfecho.

Los sonidos de besos apasionados, llenaban el silencio lo trajeron a la realidad; se asomó con un sentimiento ligero de incomodad y de lujuria por ambas partes iguales, observó cómo Mark tenía ya en contra de uno de los divanes amplios de la sala a John con ya la mitad de su ropa únicamente puesta, mientras parecía que deseaba succionarle cual súcubo el alma por la boca, las manos grandes de este Caballero parecía tocar perfectamente sitios que hacían estremecer al más reciente Cazador. La piel blanca de leche que siempre tenía John al ser rubio, ya se veía con marcas de mordidas y besos de diferente grado de antigüedad.

Ese mismo tipo de marcas que él llegó a ostentar desde la primera cita que tuvo con Mycroft, se volvió a recargar de la pared. Esa primera noche como adulto, hubo de todo un poco, desde una visita a un centro comercial para ir a una tienda de ropa para caballeros hasta una cama con sabanas de seda. En el centro comercial Mycroft literalmente lo obligó a probarse varios trajes hasta quedar satisfecho con uno de color azul marino, recto con un botón a nivel de la cintura para acentuarla junto con sus caderas, zapatos que jamás en su vida pensó ponerse, una camisa de seda blanca y un corbata azul marino con motivo dorados y para completar el cuadro un par de mancuernillas de oro blanco igual que el botón de su saco. Se sintió agobiado, pero todo esto desapareció cuando el propio Mycroft se colocó a sus espaldas alzando el rostro de Greg completamente sonrojado dándole una sonrisa satisfecha. Las palabras que le dijo aun las podía recordar a la perfección.

"Oh, Gregory debo decir que te ves exquisitamente perfecto.

"Pero…" fue lo único que pudo decir porque un dedo se deslizó hasta sus labios para acallarlo.

"Shh, no digas nada, este es mi regalo para ti". La voz gentil y modulada de Mycroft provocó que un escalofrío lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Durante esos dos años que llevaba conociéndolo, siempre lo llenó de regalos útiles para un chico adolescente, desde un ordenador hasta unos convers, ahora oficialmente era un adulto y por lo tanto estaba recibiendo regalos para un adulto, quiso protestar. Un adolescente como él fue fácilmente deslumbrado, aunado a las veces que visitaba la escuela y se quedaba con él a platicar hasta que era demasiado noche para estar despierto.

En la misma tienda, aún seguía protestando. "Pero ya tengo el reloj", se sentía tan avergonzado, como si fuera una adolescente quinceañera, quiso objetar nuevamente, pero una mano en su mandíbula lo obligó a callar, para girarlo quedando frente a frente observándose a los ojos por lo que pudo ser bien unos segundos o una eternidad, pero de algo estuvo seguro esa noche, nunca se cansaría de ver esos ojos azul cielo invernal. "No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado". Siguió en su intento vano de parecer ya un hombre adulto. Causando únicamente que su acompañante sonriera ligeramente.

Gregory maldecía cada uno de sus recuerdos, porque a pesar de tanto tiempo aún conservaba en una vieja caja de zapatos bajo una duela de su cuarto, algo de lo que le dio Mycroft, pero a la vez cosas que le hacían constancia de porque lo odiaba tanto.

Ese día no solo cenaron en un restaurant elegante sino, también lo llevó a la ópera, sentados en palco preferencial, donde cabía decir para su vergüenza se quedó dormido porque no entendió absolutamente nada, cuando despertó ya estaba prácticamente terminando la escena, pero extrañamente estaba cómodo porque el mismo Mycroft lo estaba abrazando contra su pecho para que su cuello no se torciera por el mal ángulo en que había quedado. Aun recordaba como sintió el calor extendiéndose por todo su rostro y el ligeramente burlón acento de su acompañante.

"No te apenes Gregory, te aseguro que con el tiempo llegaras a apreciar la ópera, solo es cuestión de educar tu oído". Quiso protestar y alejarse pero el agarre era firme y no lo dejó salirse de ese abrazo. Terminó de escuchar lo que se supone fue Salomé, claro Mycroft fue quien le explicó lo que estaba pasando y no comprendió como una mujer podría obsesionarse por alguien imposible. Rió con amargura por la ironía. Nunca aprendió a amar lo opera, sino todo lo contrario.

Los ruidos dentro de la sala de descanso iban en aumento, las ropas a estas alturas seguramente ya dispersadas por ahí, mientras el sonido de pieles rozándose era una sinfonía agónica para Greg, quien no pudo evitar asomarse, esa curiosidad mórbida para ponerle más ácido a su corazón.

Ahora John estaba encima de Mark besando cada parte expuesta, sus sombras se perfilaban ahí tiradas sobre la alfombra que se encontraba junto al ventanal, la luz de la luna les daba un brillo casi irreal. El sonido de los besos húmedos de John que poco a poco iban descendiendo, mimando cada parte adolorida del cuerpo del otro Cazador, hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo. Greg se giró nuevamente hacia la pared, eso era demasiado privado, no debería estar siquiera viendo eso, era un masoquista.

Su mente enferma le gustaba torturarlo, porque era imposible no recordar y comparar los besos que también se dio con Mycroft, el primer beso de su vida, fue de él. El escenario estuvo puesto para hacerlo caer, era nada más que texto básico de la novelas rosas de muchas jovencitas de su edad, un parque, la luz de la luna creciente, un par de cafés, un paseo platicando de cosas intrascendentes que en ese momento no lo fueron y una banca donde finalmente probó los labios de ese hombre tan misterioso, estaba seguro, lo había embrujado, hechizado, aunque este jurase lo contrario.

El sonido obsceno de la penetración y un gemido ahogado de John, le dijeron a Gregory que finalmente estaban unidos, formando un solo cuerpo, porque es lo que buscan dos amantes al hacer tal acto y cuando es la persona que más amas y la correcta se siente que finalmente lo que tanto buscaste en esta vida lo encontraste y ahora estás completo. El corazón se siente tan henchido de satisfacción y querrías quedarte así toda tu vida, para no sentirte solo nuevamente.

Greg sonrió con amargura, se levantó sigilosamente de ese piso, con cautela se giró para agarrar el picaporte y cerrar cuidadosamente sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque para esos dos, en ese momento estaba seguro que ni siquiera se percatarían si azotaba la puerta. Unidos danzando ese baile tan antiguo como la humanidad misma, John sobre Mark, cabalgándolo como si fuera lo único importante en este mundo tan lleno de miseria. No soportó más la visión y con los recuerdos entristeciendo su corazón el Cazador se fue a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegó se aventó a la cama; a pesar de querer borrar toda la escena fue incapaz de hacerlo, parecía estar grabado a sobre la piedra. Sujetó su cabeza intentando parar los recuerdos. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos, cuando la imagen de un Mycroft Holmes, le sonreía de manera suave y única, ya recostados en una cama que era una delicia, aun sentía el tacto de las sabanas de seda azul cielo y recién había cumplido los diecisiete años. Ya no pudo más, gritó de frustración, aferrándose a la almohada prácticamente desgarrándola.

Mycroft era su maldición, la maldición que se arrojó a sí mismo cuando se atrevió a amar a un ser oscuro, nada más ni nada menos que el primer vampiro. No lo soportó más fue hasta su closet y sacó dos botellas de bourbon, una no sería suficiente. _Aun a pesar de tantos años, su piel aun clamaba por el tacto de ese monstruo. _Se mesó de los cabellos desesperado, intentando vanamente detener las lágrimas que salían sin control por sus ojos. De un solo golpe vació media botella de licor, pasaron varios minutos y la presteza del alcohol apenas estaba asomándose lentamente, invadiendo su mente y dejándolo sin defensas antes los recuerdos.

Dos semanas después de su cumpleaños fueron a cenar nuevamente, ahora a un restaurant sumamente elegante, tanto como al que le llevó el día de su aniversario de nacimiento, ahora con la autorización del decano del internado, para que estuviera fuera todo el fin de semana. Greg estuvo más que exultante, finalmente podría pasar todo el día junto a Mycroft, prácticamente salió corriendo del aula para ir arreglar su maleta y no olvidar nada,

Cuando salió ya el auto negro lujoso que siempre usaba Mycroft estaba ahí, eran apenas las seis de la tarde, únicamente estaba el chofer quien le abrió la puerta diligentemente, cuando se percató que no estaba dentro nadie, cuestionó con la mirada al conductor, quien solo se encogió de hombros, quizás el haber observado detenidamente a ese hombre le debió dar algún indicio de señal de que era muy raro pero como recién adulto, difícilmente llegó a percatarse de tal peculiaridad, demasiado alto, demasiados músculos, siempre con un brillo dorado en los ojos.

Llegaron a la casa, mejor dicho mansión de Mycroft al anochecer, las habitaciones ya estaban iluminadas, comenzando a llegar autos de lujo, el mismo chofer le indicó por donde entrar para acomodarse y cambiarse con la ropa que ya le había preparado en la habitación principal. Ese día se tuvo que poner un smoking negro, con una camisa de seda blanca pristisima, una pajarita de color negro, que tardó en ponerse aproximadamente media hora y aun así no estuvo conforme con los resultados. Toda la ropa fue hecha expresamente a su medida, dio un suspiro satisfecho, era tan joven que no le preocupó absolutamente nada, bendita-maldita inocencia e incapacidad para sentir el peligro, aunque todo era tan raro.

Cuando estaba por fin colocándose las mancuernillas que le había regalado Mycroft, este entró, como siempre enfundando en un smoking de tres piezas, parecido al de él, con la diferencia que llevaba una bufanda de seda color azul cielo, todo en él exudaba sensualidad y poder, suspiró, ¿cómo un hombre así, se fijó en alguien como él? Un joven completamente inexperto e ingenuo. Ese exceso de confianza la pagaría más adelante con su propio corazón. Los brazos de Mycroft lo rodearon por detrás para atraerlo, ese solo movimiento provocaba en Gregory un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza, siempre le fue imposible no hacerlo, pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajaba dentro del abrazo, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras este daba besos a su cuello, descendiendo hasta la base del mismo y luego subiendo hasta su mejilla para acunarla entre sus manos y girarle el rostro para besarlo plenamente en la boca, de la única manera que sabía hacer. Primero pidiendo permiso de manera suave, incitándolo a abrir sus labios para después subir la intensidad hasta dejarlo prácticamente sin aire, para ese momento sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina. Y solo era un beso, siguieron así durante bastante tiempo, cuando sin siquiera darse cuenta alguien estaba dentro de la habitación, fue el mismo Mycroft dejó de besarlo para girarse y dejarlo a su espalda.

"Así que él es tu nueva…" pero antes que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido.

"¿Qué deseas Sherlock?", cuestionó Mycroft con un ligero tinte de irritación.

"¿Desear?, nada, solo que todo mundo te anda buscando, como si no fuera lógico que estarías aquí, pero ya sabes tus lacayos son un montón de incompetentes", dijo burlón el recién llegado.

Aún recuerda cómo se asomó para verle el rostro y fue increíble, era un hombre relativamente joven, no mayor a los treinta y cinco años, con el mismo porte y elegancia de Mycroft, vestido con un traje negro con una tela que jamás había visto, camisa blanca y sin corbata, era la misma versión que el hombre mayor pero sin tanta formalidad, claro que a diferencia de este, tenía rulos negros y pómulos altos, mientras tanto, Mycroft era de cabello rojo oscuro, sin esa estructura de cara.

"Todos han llegado, todos, así que supongo ya estás preparado", dijo Sherlock como así le llamó Mycroft seguía sonriente sin mediar palabra se giró para salir inmediatamente sin siquiera mirar atrás. El silencio se hizo presente dentro de la habitación. Mycroft volvió a centrar su atención en él, pasando un brazo por su cintura. Pero la curiosidad pudo más.

"¿Quién era?", cuestionó Greg.

"Mi hermano menor, Sherlock", dijo simple y llanamente.

"¿Tienes un hermano?". Era algo que nunca le había dicho y llevaban dos años conociéndose.

"Si, ¿Es acaso increíble que tenga uno?", retrucó la pregunta con un ligero tono divertido.

"No, solo no pensé que tenías, porque nunca lo mencionaste". Mycroft tomó su barbilla y alzó el rostro de Greg para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, intentando buscar una excusa.

"Oh, seguramente porque no tenía caso mencionarlo". Finalizó sonriéndole de la manera que siempre intentaba tranquilizarlo, cuando intentó volver a hablar, Mycroft se separó para ir hacia la puerta.

"Por más que me gustaría quedarme más tiempo aquí solos me temo soy el anfitrión y debo recibir los invitados, seguramente estaré yendo y viniendo, así que por favor quédate cerca de Peter, cualquier cosa puedes pedírsela a él". Greg frunció el entrecejo ¿Peter? Mycroft pareció adivinar su pensamiento. "El chofer.

"De acuerdo", respondió no tan convencido. "A todo esto ¿qué celebras?" Inquirió curioso. "Lo digo porque no creo que sea tu cumpleaños, según tú me dijiste naciste en Junio y estamos en Octubre, difícilmente te me haces como alguien que celebra Halloween, porque falta toda una semana.

"Oh, eso, si, no es celebración de Halloween, solo es una reunión de varios socios míos y sus familias, esta noche un nuevo socio se incorporará y al ser de esta manera todos necesitan conocerlo lejos de un ambiente de oficina.

"Oh, no sabía. Para tener tantos socios ¿A qué se dedica tu empresa?". La curiosidad se hizo presente, algo que no agradaba del todo al mayor.

"Es una industria farmacéutica querido". Quiso volver a preguntar pero fue acallado por unos labios. "Me tengo que ir, no puedo dejarlos esperando más, así que sígueme querido.

Y lo hizo, bajó detrás de él, por las escaleras principales, siendo deslumbrado por la opulencia de los salones principales los cuales estaban más que adornados, lo más llamativo eran la personas mismas, quienes al parecer el estatus social era igual al de Mycroft, con vestimentas perfectamente elaboradas, joyas que en su vida soñaría siquiera Greg soñaría en portar. Todo en ellos anunciaba poder y riqueza.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas amenizaba el ambiente con música relajada, mientras todo mundo saludaba a sus conocidos, incluso vio como el hermano de Mycroft salió de la nada para dirigirse a la puerta y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recibir con un abrazo a un hombre de su misma estatura y complexión, solo que este no tenía pómulos altos, pero si cabello crespado oscuro ligeramente largo, vestía un traje completamente negro, con corbata verde esmeralda y bufanda plateada con verde a juego, llevaba un bastón con empuñadura plateada, no podía fijarse en todos los detalles por la distancia, en esos momentos sintió que alguien se posó a su lado, era el chofer Peter, quién al mirarlo solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Vaya así que ese sería el guardaespaldas, algo ridículo estando en la propia casa de Mycroft, pero en los dos años que llevaba conociéndolo sabía que podía ser bastante maniático y excéntrico con sus costumbres. Por otro lado Peter en sí era ya alguien de temer, un hombre de dos metros de altura complexión media y piel achocolatada, seguramente por su ascendencia mulata, lo delataban sus ojos azules, la mezcla casi perfecta de mestizaje.

La mayoría de ellos estaba ya bebiendo vino tinto, así que al mismo Gregory le apeteció una copa, pero cuando veía que algún camarero se acercaba y estaba por solicitarles una copa, lo esquivaban lo mejor posible, para ir directamente a las cocinas, sin volver por el mismo sitio y era urgente, ya tenía demasiados bocadillos dentro de su estómago, pero pudo evitarlos eran tan deliciosos. Aún recuerda que se sintió enfadado, por esa actitud de evitarle el vino, seguramente el mismo Mycroft se los había prohibido. No se percató cuando el propio Peter fue hasta las cocinas y el mismo le trajo una copa de vino blanco. Recuerda como le sonrió feliz de poder obtener lo que deseaba y ahí fue como comenzaron a platicar.

A pesar de ser únicamente el chofer, le sorprendió descubrir que era un hombre de amplia cultura que podía perfectamente rivalizar con los conocimientos de un catedrático, aunque no tenía especialidad, se veía bastante habituado a platicar, supuso causa directa de la influencia de Mycroft, que lejos estaba de sospechar que más del cincuenta por cierto de los invitados eran inmortales, por eso no comían y únicamente bebían vino tinto. Un par de horas más pasaron cuando finalmente el mismo Mycroft llamó la atención de todos, estaba en los principios de la escalera principal, junto a él estaba el hombre que había recibido recién comenzó la reunión. Aún recuerda como sintió un escalofrió cuando observó esos ojos tan luminosos pero a la vez tan fríos.

"Buenas noches Damas y Caballeros, esta noche es para mí un honor presentar al nuevo miembro de nuestra sociedad al Sr. Víctor Trevor, inglés oriundo como la mayoría de este salón y con un abolengo ascendente sin mancha. Dentro de poco seremos una sociedad ya que formará parte del grupo de socios de nuestra mayor empresa, Industrias Farmacéuticas Nova Lux, él junto con Sherlock han sido capaces de desarrollar uno de nuestros principales productos, que la mayoría ya conoce". Los aludidos sonrieron pagados de sí mismos, el orgullo se destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, vaya con los arrogantes, Mycroft prosiguió. "Deseo que todos los miembros de la junta directiva de ahora en adelante puedan tener un receptor más abierto a sus ideas". Todo el mundo rió como si se tratara de un chiste particular, porque Greg no le encontró ninguna gracia, aparentemente los otros si, a excepción de Sherlock quien tampoco rió, sino hizo una ligera mueca de disconformidad.

"Por otro lado me enorgullece mencionar que esta alianza se afianzará más cuando el mismo Víctor Trevor sea parte de la familia, ya que se casará con la señorita Molly Hooper, sobrina de cuarta generación perteneciente a mi línea materna". Todo mundo aplaudió cuando una chica de rostro y mirada inocente. "Ambos se llevarán magníficamente bien ya que se viven y duermen en los laboratorios". Mycroft se giró hacia ambos donde estaban, ella completamente sonrojada y con la vista abajo. "Espero tenga bien cerrada la puerta para no llevarnos sorpresas indecorosas cuando vayamos a visitarlos". Una sonora carcajada provino de Víctor, mientras la chica se escondía más, lo cual aprovechó el más joven para atraerla hacia él y estrecharla contra sí, aunque definitivamente ella no se veía cómoda. Sherlock por su parte solo los miraba con curiosidad casi científica. Pero en esos instantes era algo que jamás le hubiera interesado a Greg.

Molly era la única chica que jamás encajó dentro de los vampiros, además fue ella quien diseñó y creó la sangre clonal, para evitar que sus congéneres cazaran seres vivos, ella misma prefería alimentarse antes de animales menores, una genio que jamás fue perdonada por otros dos genios que se vieron opacados. Esa noche pudo darse cuenta de demasiadas cosas si no hubiese sido un chiquillo tan inexperto, pero a final de cuentas tras el discurso y las breves palabras de Víctor, comenzaron a interactuar más con los invitados, la misma Molly se acercó para sonreírle suavemente y presentarse ella misma.

"Hola soy…

"Si, lo sé, Molly Hooper la futura esposa de él", dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba su prometido. Ella solo suspiró y asintió.

"Y tú eres Gregory Lestrade ¿cierto? Creo que tú y yo somos los más jóvenes dentro de esta fiesta". Ya que cuando mucho aparentaba veintidós años.

"Ya lo creo, apenas cumplí diecisiete años y ahora estoy en medio de esto", respondió Greg algo mortificado, no le gustaba que le recordaran su edad.

"Pero estas con Mycroft ¿no?

"Eh, si, así es, estoy con Mycroft". Ella arrugó el entrecejo, analizándolo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, entonces abrió los ojos ampliamente.

"¡Oh, aun no sabes…!" iba a decir algo más cuando se interrumpió porque el mismo Víctor estaba ahí abrazándola por la espalda. El cuerpo de ella inmediatamente se tensó de manera visible, pero él no hizo caso y le dijo algo al oído. Se removió más penosa, pero el agarre no cedió, así que bajando la mirada, lo presentó.

"Víctor te presento a Gregory Lestrade, es el, novio de Mycroft". El aludido le sonrió con cierto dejo de socarronería, mientras sus manos juguetonas viajaban por el cuerpo de la chica quien se removía cada vez más inquieta.

"Oh, vaya cada día los escoge más jóvenes", dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, incomodando a Lestrade. Pero este supo defenderse, retrucando.

"Si, costumbres de algunos y al parecer son contagiosas", refiriéndose a Molly, la chica parecía mucho menor que el propio Víctor quien aunque no viejo, aparentaba más de treinta años, mientras Molly apenas alcanzaba la edad de veinticinco, este le dio una mueca a forma de sonrisa feroz a la vez que se alzaba y sujetaba a la chica de la cintura para empezar a alejarla, ella solo atinó a girar su rostro y despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Gregory aún recuerda lo que pensó en esos instantes _Vaya tipo posesivo_. Algo que le quedó claro tiempo después, que era una característica inherente a todos los vampiros. Cuando declaraban que algo era suyo, no lo dejaban ir, antes preferían destruirlo con sus propias manos o acabar con la competencia, como sucedió con Molly, la pobre Molly Hooper; fue la única vampiro que de verdad llegó a no desagradarle tanto. Siempre comparó que ella fue como aquellas flores llenas de luz que crecen entre tanta podredumbre de un pantano.

Lamentablemente a varios de su especie no pensaban lo mismo, por eso, Molly Hooper terminó siendo asesinada en una trampa elaborada por los suyos que involucraron a varios cazadores, Greg entre ellos. Supo que murió protegiendo al mismo Víctor, señor del clan de los Toreo. Otra cuenta pendiente en la lista casi sin fin de Greg.

Cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, llegó el espectáculo principal, una danza representada por sílfides y narcisos de la época griega, todos ellos tanto hombres como mujeres jóvenes de lo más agraciados, se movían como dentro de un trance, cuando finalizaron su baile se quedaron en el centro esperando por algo, hasta que algunos de los invitados simple y sencillamente se acercaron. Para instante Greg ya se sentía sumamente mareado por haber bebido al menos siete copas de vino blanco, cuando dieron las cinco de la madrugada casi no se sostenía en pie, por lo cual el propio Mycroft se acercó y lo abrazó, quiso reclamar pero su lengua no cooperó mucho, lo que sucedió a continuación lo recordaría como un mal sueño. Muchos de los invitados se comenzaron a retirar, porque simple y sencillamente desaparecían prácticamente como si se esfumaran en el aire, junto con alguno de los jóvenes que representaron la danza.

Curioso cómo era Greg por su juventud quiso saber en verdad que ocurría así que mejor pretexto no encontró que salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, a pesar de la renuencia del propio Mycroft, pero al ver que Peter mismo dijo que lo acompañaría no le fue negado, aun riendo por cualquier cosa, comenzó a caminar por el sendero del jardín que conducía hacia una fuente, se sentía muy exultante así que sin medir nada, se alejó de su guardaespaldas para llegar a una parte del jardín que no conocía, un pequeño bosque inundado de viejos robles y cedros, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a muchos de los jóvenes del espectáculo ahí, siendo abrazados cual amantes por algunos de los invitados, pero estaba más lejos de la realidad.

En espera de que todo fuera una pesadilla, Greg cerró los ojos, pero fue un error el mareo por todas las copas de vino blanco hicieron mella en él, al grado de tambalearse y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por Peter, quién rápidamente lo sostuvo. Esos instantes le sirvieron a Greg para comparar de manera inconsciente el aroma de Peter contra el de Mycroft, mientras uno olía a Ámbar y Sándalo que le recordaban a algo antiguo y valioso, Peter era de un aroma a Pino, signo inequívoco de libertad y aventuras. Bueno, a final de cuentas el chofer no era tan mal parecido, incluso parecía una escultura griega tallada en ébano, a pesar de que siempre estuviera con cara de pocos amigos, pero era solo para disimular, el tiempo que llevaba junto a Mycroft jamás lo había visto de mal humor, claro siempre se lo guardaba para él mismo , ya que cuando iba a recoger a Greg este siempre estaba presto a ser servicial con un chico como Lestrade, un par de ocasiones que llegó temprano, lo llevó a comer a McDonalls y luego a Búfalo, haciendo que admitiera que las mejores hamburguesas eran de la última franquicia.

Otro gran error de su juventud, Peter era un licántropo al servicio de los Holmes y lo hubiera seguido siendo toda la eternidad sino se le hubiera ocurrido coquetear con este tras una gran pelea con Mycroft, a los cuales cedió el hombre, jamás olvidaría ese día que retozaron durante un atardecer semanas después de la fiesta donde se había prácticamente desmayado en sus brazos. Algo que le fue perdonado por su juventud adujo Mycroft, pero Peter no corrió con la misma suerte, tan solo desapareció de un buen día a otro, para ser reemplazado por otro hombre de corte militar llamado Sebastián, el cual ni siquiera lo miraba o hablaba. Un par de años después supo que Peter había sido castigado por su osadía al atreverse tocar algo que le pertenecía a su amo y señor, algo que siempre cargaría en la conciencia Gregory, pero cuando no se acaba de madurar siempre se tiende a cometer toda clase de estupideces.

Para ese momento de recuerdos Greg ya había vaciado totalmente una botella e iba con una cuarta parte de la segunda, finalmente la bendita oscuridad cubría su mente y no le permitiría soñar con el toque fantasma de Mycroft cuando le hacía el amor varias veces durante las horas que estaban reunidos. Las veces que le llevó al éxtasis con tan solo besos y caricias con esas mismas manos y boca que podían fácilmente destruir como herir con sus palabras.

Finalmente la oscuridad cubrió a Greg por completo y pudo suspirar porque podría descansar sin soñar.


End file.
